


Club Of Love

by Zombielabs



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bittersweet, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, M/M, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombielabs/pseuds/Zombielabs
Summary: Natsuki fears getting close to people. Can't blame her because of her father and his alcohol problems. She thinks she doesn't deserve anyone. That is, until she finds comfort in one particular club member. Soon she realizes that others she surrounds herself with is dealing with their own demons.Set in a non game world full of fluff, and angst, along with sudden realizations. In hurt, there is love. In anger and hatred, there is peace.





	1. Start of Something New.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. This is something completely different than my previous fanfiction. This one, MC is Kei and "player" is Kyle.

Natsuki didn't hate people, she was just always defensive. This was all because of her father, the abusive drunk who needs someone as a punching bag. Since she lived with him, he would vent his anger to her. She didn't deserve that. No one does.

Well, at least she has the club to help keep her away for a little while longer. Yes, the club that was filled with who she would consider "friends." Except for Yuri. She was way too good looking and different to be her friend.

That's what she think's, but there is something odd. Every time they would talk to each other without arguing, she would get this weird feeling in her stomach. It felt as if she was happy to even hear her talk.

_I don't understand these feeling. Am I falling for Yuri?_

"Hey everyone!" Kei said. This guy again, Sayori's best friend. I don't understand how this guy is even Sayori's friend. He looks and acts like a jerk. He has been in here for a few months, but still. Despite what Natsuki thinks, everyone smiles and waves at him.

"So Kei, what do you think about someone new coming in?" Monika asked.

"Please, like that would actually happen." He replied. "No one likes literature, especially any guys." He looks down.

"Are you hoping to have a relationship in the club like me and Sayori?" She asked. He just keeps looking down.

Suddenly, Yuri walks through the door and waves at everyone. Natsuki waved backed and felt herself get hot. She notices she's blushing and proceeds to hide her face in the book she had.

"Don't worry Kei, I'm sure some guy would love to be with you." Monika stated. Kei looked up with a smile on his face.

"I hope so. Being lonely is not fun." After a few minutes, everyone resumed their original activity. Everything seemed to settle down until some boy walked through the door. Everyone looked up to see him.

"Hey, is this The Literature Club?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Who is the president? I want to ask them about possibly joining." Everyone eyes lightened up when they heard that.

Monika wasted no time greeting him and offering him a seat as everyone walks up to him. "So what is your name?" Monika asked.

"Kyle. My name is Kyle." He said. Natsuki knows this kid. He just moved into town yesterday. He is skinny, close to Monika's height, has Kei's hairstyle, and his eyes are hazel.

For the rest of the club, everyone asks him question after question about literature. Natsuki already had it planned out this kis had no idea about anything involving literature.

"I would like to join so I can get a better understanding about literature." Kyle stated. Kei's eyes elseemed to lightened up. "Well, it seems that most of the school is...gay."

Kei looked at Kyle. "What do mean by that? Are you heterosexual?" Kyle nods. "Oh. Ok..." Kei looks down.

"I'm sorry that this seems to be the case. After all, there are some members in here that are gay." Yuri said. Natsuki looks at her when she said that. She felt that same feeling again.

_Oh my God. I'm right. I'm falling for Yuri._

"I don't have a problem with that. If people want to be happy, then let them be happy." Kyle said. "Well Monika, can I join?"

Everyone looks at them. "Kyle, we would love to have you. I hope we can make this enjoyable for you." Monika said. Everyone takes a breath of relief. They all really want some new members.

"Well thank you older letting me join." Kyle said.

"On that note, we can end this meeting on a good note. Kyle, just in case you don't fully understand, every day we go home and write poems to share. I hope to see what you can come up with." Monika saids.

Everyone starts packing up to leave. Natsuki spots Yuri and goes over to ask her to walk home. She was really nervous. She never asked anyone to walk home with.

"H-hey Yuri." Yuri turns around to face Natsuki. "C-can you... can you walk home with me." Yuri looks at her in suprise. "You don't have to. I was just wondering..."

Yuri looks at Natsuki. "I don't mind. Let's go." This takes Natsuki by suprise but she is really eager to. 

So Yuri and Natsuki walk in silence until they reach Natsuki's place. Although Natsuki won't admit it, she really enjoyed spending time with Yuri if she wasn't always so damn defensive about herself getting close to people.

"Hey Natsuki?" Natsuki looks up, startled. "Are we...are we friends?" Yuri asked.

"That is something I would like." Natsuki said. Yuri seems to brighten to hear it.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would like to do this tomorrow." Yuri says with a smile.

"No problem. Well... I'll see you tomorrow." Natsuki saids. Yuri waves and walks off. Natsuki enters the empty house. She rather prefer this since she didn't want to have to be abused by her father.

* * *

While this is happening, Kyle is walking home alone. Kyle has a saddened expression on his face. He felt that maybe he wouldn't be so alone if he moved here. His parents...well, to summarize it, they are strictly religious. They are already fed up with how many gay people there are at school. They would move if Kyle didn't tell them that he was in a club.

He went into his room and was instantly filled with self-hate. "Why do I even try anymore? It's all pointless." He said. Kyle looks around his room. Its neat and tidy, but he didn't care if it was or not.

Kyle looks under his bed and pulls out a small trunk. He reaches in it and pulls out a pistol. He looks at it meticulously. "It would be easier if I would just end it." He puts the gun to his head. One pull and it's over.

But he can't. No matter how much anger, self-hatred and loneliness he has, he just can't do it. "I hope that the club can help my problems. Everyone seems happy there." He sits on his bed, putting away the gun and stares at nothingness.

Kyle is strangely unusual. He hates himself for being so lonely. But he does not suffer from depression oddly. He just doesn't know why he can't stop those feeling of hating himself. Even though he has himself to blame, he does not understand all the pent up rage he has. He never got bullied or anything, but he can't help but to hate people in general. Maybe the club can help him out.

 


	2. Dreaming of Love

Another day, another time for a club meeting. To everyone's suprise, Kyle did come back. Everyone kind of sat around, minding their business. Natsuki looked around and noticed a book that Yuri was reading. It had an ominous eye symbol on the front of it. 

If she wants to get closer to Yuri, she is going to have to try to partake in some things she likes.

_Come on Natsuki. It can't be hard. Just ask her if you can read with her._

"Hey Yuri." Yuri looks at Natsuki startled. "I was wondering if I can read with you. That is...if you would like me to." Yuri starts to blush.

_Heh. She looks cute when she blushes. Wait, did I just think that?_

"I would like you to." Yuri spoke up finally. This filled Natsuki with delight. Natsuki pulled a desk right beside Yuri, which caused her to blush only more cutely to Natsuki. Even though she tried to, she really couldn't see the book really well.

"Are you having trouble seeing it? Here, hold on." Yuri pulled the desk closer. Now their shoulders are touching. This makes Natsuki blush herself. While she is reading, she couldn't help but to glance at Yuri. She just couldn't stop staring at her eyes. When Yuri would look beside her, Natsuki would turn her head to look back at the book.

While this is going on, Kyle couldn't help but look around himself and the club. While he smiles, he knows it's just fake. Every emotion he ever showed was never real. Kei comes up to him. "Hey Kyle, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking around. Looks like everyone is really happy here." Kyle said. Kei smiles back to him.

"Well, I don't see why they wouldn't be happy. They are around friends that care about them." Even though Kei doesn't realize it, those words just makes Kyle feel bad.

"And I also assume that they're in relationships." Kyle said. "That could also be a reason. I'm happy if they are, but it sucks that I'm the only one here that is...not in one. Don't mean to offend, but I seem to be the only "straight" single one."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Everyone that is straight has already been taken. But I don't think that Natsuki or Yuri is dating anyone. Maybe you could try to get with them." Kei suggested.

"Oh please, they have a better chance getting together than I do trying to impress them." Kyle said.

_There you go Kyle. Just keep on degrading yourself. What a fucking failure you are!_

"Don't worry. Relationships are overrated anyways. I would love to get in one, but I don't think I'm that interesting to other guys." Kei said. 

Kyle doesn't want him to start degrading himself just because he did it. "Kei, I'm sure you some guy would love to be with you. You just got to look at the right people." Just as he said that, he couldn't help but see Monika and Sayori making out in the corner. "Do they always do that?"

Kei laughs softly. "When do they not? Ever since I saw them kissing in the club room by themselves, they been really "open" about their relationship." He picks up a book, then he lifts it up high and drops it on the desk, startling everyone. Kyle just laughs.

Natsuki looks at Kei. "Hey asshole! What was that for?"

"Well, don't you think that we need to share poems?" Kei suggested. 

"I was reading with Yuri. I kind of wanted to keep reading." Natsuki said. 

"Don't worry. We can start from where we left off tomorrow." Yuri said. Natsuki goes to give the girl back her book, but she declined. "You can...you can have it. I got another copy at home." This takes Natsuki by suprise, but she doesn't reject.

After a little while after everyone shares their poems, Monika calls for the end of the club meeting. Like yesterday, Natsuki and Yuri walk home together again. Unlike yesterday, they couldn't stop talking to each other about the book, things they did today, or just silly, simple things. They agree to do this tomorrow and they separate at Natsuki's house.

While Natsuki was at home, she looked through the mostly empty shelves. She took whatever she could find and tried to make something to eat. But throughout the time she was at home, she couldn't get her mind off of Yuri.

_This must be love. I don't know. Whatever it is, I haven't felt this in a long time._

Even in her sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. Just all night she dreamed about Yuri and her voice. Her eyes. Her silky, soft, warm skin. Her big "posture." She didn't expect to ever get wet from a dream.

_Oh my God! She was so beautiful. I...I have a crush on Yuri!_

* * *

Kyle wishes he had dreams like that. But he knows he can't. The only dreams he can have is of one night. The one night that birth all of his problems.

He was 10 at the time. He was sitting at the table with his real family. The family that was just perfect in every way. Perfect parents, perfect home, perfect life. Everyone was sitting at the table eating, cutting up and telling jokes.

A group of thugs came through the door and started assaulting their family, beating them down. They tried to fight back and his father was able to knock the gun out of one of the thugs hands. Only problem was it slid right in front of an innocent Kyle.

He picked up the gun and pointed it at the thug. The thug knocked down his father and slowly walked towards Kyle. "Come on kid. Do it. Or are you not man enough to do it?" The thug is standing in front of Kyle now. He pulls the gun from Kyle's hands towards his head. "Come on kid. One pull and everything will be ok. One thing though: don't miss."

For 10 seconds, Kyle did nothing. He wasn't a killer. He was 10, so he couldn't possibly know what to do. The thug pulled the gun from Kyle's hands and without looking, shot both his parents is cold blood. The thug wiped off the gun with fingerprints and handed it to Kyle. "This is your fault." The thugs started to walk out. The last thing Kyle remembered was one of the thugs called out the killer's name: Terry Jones.

He was later adopted by a religious family and after 7 years, he still kept the pistol that killed his real parent's. He doesn't know why. Maybe because that's the last thing that he keeps to remember his family. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad." He tries to cry, but he can't. This was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform, I'm trying to make Kyle's life what it would have been like if Sayori was a guy with actual tragedy to cause him these problems. Not a pretty thing, but it has purpose behind it.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

Throughout the day, Natsuki couldn't help but smile. She was so excited to see Yuri today and show her the poem she wrote for her. Kyle, on the other hand, lacked any emotion at all. Usually he would hide it behind a smile, but he couldn't have the energy to do that. But eventually, it was time for Wednesday's meeting.

Apparantly, Monika had some sort of special announcement today, but it would have to be after they shared poems. Monika came in, hold Sayori's hands. Sayori just watched the cute couple walk off.

_God, I hate that word: cute._

When Yuri walked in, Natsuki's mindset changed fast. She walked over to her. "H-hey Yuri. How are you today?" Yuri is taken back by how nice Natsuki is being.

"I-I'm fine. That's...really nice for you to ask." Yuri starts to blush. Natsuki couldn't stop thinking how cute she looked when she did that. Like yesterday, they continued the way that they read yesterday. Natsuki would be lying if she didn't enjoy this.

Although everyone else is making use of themselves, Kyle fell asleep again. He has the dream again. No matter what, since that incident, he can't stop dreaming anything else but that. "No...stop...my fault...leave..." Kyle spoke softly while he slept. Suddenly, he woke up with a terrified look on his face as Kei tried to wake him up. "Kei, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle said loudly.

Everyone looks at Kei and Kyle when he said that. "I...I was waking you up. You were speaking in your sleep. Is everything alright?"

Kyle got up. "Its none of your damn business!" He said as he walked out the door. Kei looks hurt and tries to comfort Kyle. Monika stops him.

"Don't worry Kei. I'll go check on him." She said. Monika gets up and leaves the classroom. She walks down the hallway, trying to find Kyle. She stops when she hears something. Sounds like something cocking back and going forward.

"Just do it. Your only going to hurt them. One pull and it's over." Someone said. Monika think that sounds like Kyle. She was a few feet away from the corner. "Damn it Kyle! You're fucking weak! It's all your fault!"

"Kyle, is that you?" Monika asked. She turns the corner and sees Kyle putting something in his bag. "Kyle, is everything alright?"

Kyle looks at her and shakes his head. "I'm fine Monika. Just please...leave." Monika looks at him.

"Your lying. I am around people constantly 24/7. I picked up a skill to tell when people are lying. What you just did made it even more obvious. So tell me, what is wrong?" Monika saids.

Kyle just sighs and sits down with his back on his wall. "Everything is wrong." Monika sits down right beside him. "I have all these problems with no one to talk to them about."

Monika looks at Kyle. "We care Kyle. Your part of the club, so we will obviously treat everyone fairly and not judge. So tell me, what's wrong?" Kyle eyes start to tear up, but he doesn't cry. 

"My parents have been dead for 7 years. I saw them get murdered right in front of me. A group of thugs came in attacking my innocent family. My dad knocked a gun from his hand and it landed in front of me. I picked it up and pointed it at the killer: Terry Jones."

Kyle has one tear fall from his eyes. "I should have pulled the trigger. But I couldn't. He took the gun from my hands and shot my parents down in cold blood. He handed me the gun and saids, 'this is your fault'. Every dream I have from then on has been of that night. He got away because of me."

Kyle breaks down finally. All the pain he has ever felt is being released in front of Monika. "I hate myself. Everyday, I want to die, but I can't bring myself to end it all. I push people away because I'm afraid of getting close to them. They will get hurt because of me." Kyle tries to speak, but his sobbing stops him from speaking.

Monika gives him a hug as he cries. "Kyle, it ok. Being with us isn't going to hurt us. We are your friends Kyle." After a few moments, Kyle pulls away and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I...I rather this not be talked about with the rest of the club. At least, not yet. I am enjoying my time here." Kyle said. Monika nods and they start to walk back to the club. Kyle looks at himself and sees that he doesn't look like he just cried his eyes out.

"Okay everyone! It's time to share poems." Monika saids. Natsuki makes a mental note of the page they left off and puts it in her bag. Everyone goes to share their poems.

After everyone is done, Monika calls the club over. "Ok, so you guys know how we got the festival coming up?" Everyone nods. "Well, we are going to do something for the club. We are going to recite poems in front of everyone." Natsuki and Yuri looked worried.

"But I kind of like the way this club is." Natsuki says. Yuri agrees with her. In reality, she didn't care who joined. She just didn't want Yuri to fall for anyone. Now that she was thinking about that, she wondered if Yuri even liked girls. The thought hurts her.

After some convincing, Natsuki and Yuri both agreed out of respect of her wishes. Monika speaks up. "Now we are going to recite poems that we wrote in front of the class. Just to help everyone out, I'll go first."

Before she could say anything else, Kyle speaks up. "I...I would like to go first." Everyone looks suprised, but Monika let's him go first. "The poem I'm doing is called:  _Time._

Kyle reads his poem with much power and emphasis on each word. He puts out his emotions on parts that are perfectly timed. After he is done, everyone claps and he goes to sit back down. Kyle was secretly hoping someone would be able to see through the poem and realize that the poem was about his painful time living.

After everyone is done, Monika makes another announcement. "There is also one more thing I wanted us to do and it's not for the festival." Everyone looks at her. "We are writing joint poems. So we will partner up to write a poem. It's just a little experiment to see how we all write poems."

Everyone agrees and Monika starts partnering people up. "So it will be me and Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki." Then she looks at me and Kei. "And you two will be working together." Kyle is honestly worried that he may have hurt Kei's feelings. Kei speaks up. "That's not a problem." Kyle nods in agreement.

Everyone starts packing up to leave. Natsuki walks up to Yuri. "Hey Y-Yuri, can I...can I come over to your house?" Natsuki already thinks she'll say no.

"I would love it if you could come over." Yuri saids. This makes Natsuki blush. Yuri giggles, which pulls on Natsuki's heartstrings. They walk out and proceed to Yuri's house.

Kyle and Kei are still packing up. Kyle walks up to him. "H-hey Kei. Listen, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that. Is it ok if...I can have your number? So I can have someone to talk to." Kei doesn't reject and they exchange phone numbers. "Well...bye." They walk off and head to their homes.

* * *

Natsuki enters Yuri's house. It's really nice looking. All she could do is look in amazement. Yuri speaks up. "So...do you want something?" Natsuki shakes her head and Yuri shows her the living room. Natsuki stil looks in amazement. "Is there something that you wanted to do?"

Natsuki answer. "I just wanted to spend some time together. That's what friends do...right?" Yuri turns her head and thinks for a few moments.

"Yeah...they do." Yuri saids. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." With that, Yuri walks upstairs and in a few minutes, she walks back down. She is wearing a cream colored sweater with blue jeans. Natsuki looks at her for a few moments.

_My God. I wonder what it would be like to see her without those on. It's irritating me to see them on her._

Yuri sits on the couch and signals Natsuki to sit beside her. Natsuki's heartbeat must me through the roof by now. Natsuki speaks up. "So...would you like to read together?" Yuri nods and Natsuki pulls out the book and huddles up close to Yuri.

Even though Natsuki was reading, she couldn't concentrate. Yuri's body heat against her skin was driving her insane. They flipped through the pages when suddenly Yuri put her arm around Natsuki. She would have usually freaked out, but it felt so natural. Yuri even noticed but she didn't move it. They continued to read until it was getting dark out.

Natsuki put the book back in her bag and walked to the door. Before she could open the door, Yuri spoke up. "Hey Natsuki." She turned around. "I r-really enjoyed this. Could we do this tomorrow?"

"Of course we can." Natsuki said. Yuri then hugged Natsuki, which suprised her at first, but she accepted it as she gave one in return. "Goodbye Yuri." Yuri waved and she walked out the door. As she walked back home, she couldn't get that girl off her mind. She had fallen in love for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter about Kyle a bit more to show the constant struggles and worries he has to go through, just like Sayori would have went through.


	4. The Past Is Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter is not ment to be offensive to Christian's. This chapter is ment to be for storytelling purposes ONLY.

Today is Thursady. Nothing interesting really happened in the club today. Natsuki and Yuri read together, Monika and Sayori were discussing festival ideas, and Kei and Kyle kind of just minded their own business. After everyone was done sharing poems, Monika calls the club over.

"Ok everyone. Since the festival is Monday and we are off tomorrow, we need to figure out what to have as festival preparations. Me and Sayori are making out pamphlets, so what will you guys do?"

Natsuki said she wanted to make cupcakes, Yuri said she'll have something for atmosphere, Kei said he'll post some stuff online. Monika asked Kyle what he'll be doing. "Honestly, I have no idea what I could possibly do. I may end up helping Kei." Kyle said.

"And I'll help Natsuki when I'm done." Yuri said. This took Natsuki by suprise. After everyone is dismissed, Yuri walks up to Natsuki. "You'll be free Sunday, right?" She nods. "Well, can you come over to my house on the weekend?"

"I would like that, yes." Natsuki said. After they made plans, they went back to Yuri's house to finish reading the book.

Kyle, on the other hand, only struggled the rest of the day. He went to his house to talk to his foster parents. "Hey guys, I'll be at Kei's house on Sunday. I will have to help him with something for the festival." They look at him.

"You mean you are going to some gay kids house on the day we go to church? Why, are you gay to?" The father said. The mother is giving Kyle a disappointed look.

"No I'm not gay! I just need to help--" 

"I don't care. You are going to church and you will be cleansed from your sins." The mother said. Kyle is getting fed up with these people who think they are his parents. The only reason he has to deal with them is because of a paper signing their rights as guardians over him.

"No I won't. I'm going to help him." Kyle said. The father gets up with an angry expression.

"You dare defy your mother? You dare defy God?!" The father spoke. He starts to pull his belt off. "I will teach you a lesson to defy the Almighty Father!" He tries to smack Kyle but he grabs the belt mid-swing.

"Your not my father Henry! And your not my mother Susan!" Kyle said. "I won't deal with this anymore!" Henry takes his hand and smacks Kyle is the face.

"You ungrateful brat! We gave you a home, food, and support! You were always a spoiled kid, were you?" Henry said.

"I don't need your fucking pity! You and Susan can go fuck yourselves!" Henry tries to smack him again but this time, Kyle snatched the belt from him and throws it away. He runs upstairs and barricades his door as Henry chases him. He grabs what he needs, and the pistol, packs it up, gets out from the bedroom window and runs off.

After a little while later, he calls Kei to see if he can stay over. Kei texts him the address and he walks over there to it. The house looks ordinary on the outside. Kyle walks up and knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Kei opens it.

"H-hey Kyle. What happened to you?!" Kyle looks at his reflection from his phone and realizes the bruise on the side of his face.

"Oh. That's from Henry. Can I come in?" Kei steps to the side to let Kyle through the house. The house itself looks ordinarily average. Kyle noticed first that Kei's parents are not anywhere to be seen. "Hey Kei, where are your parents?"

His face turns to discomfort. "They...they left a long time ago." Kyle feels uneasy. "They left about 3 years ago when I told them that I was gay." Kyle now feels upset that he even asked.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know." Kyle said.

"It's fine. You, out of all people, wouldn't have possibly known about it. You only been in the club for a few days. Now tell me, what happened to your face?"

Kyle touches the bruise. "Well, I told him that I was helping you and he knew that you were gay, so he assumed that I was too. Susan said she was taking me to church to 'cleanse my sins.' Geez, what a bunch of self-absorbed God worshiping assholes."

Kei looks upset. Kyle tries to put him at ease. "It's not your fault. I was getting tired from them anyways. A married couple thinking they can boss me around because a paper tells them they can. They would never be close to my real family!"

"What do you mean? They're your foster parents? What happened to your actual parents?" Kei asked. 

_I really didn't want to have to tell him now. But he asked and I'm already this far._

"They died 7 years ago. A group of thugs led by Terry Jones broke in and assaulted my parents. My father, James, knocked the gun from Terry's hand and it landed in front of me. Terry knocked him down and saw me pointing it at him. He taunted me, even put the guns directly to his head and said 'don't miss.' I didn't shoot him, so he took it from my hands and shot my parents in cold blood. He handed the gun to me and said 'this is your fault.' Ever since, I have wanted to die because of the amount of rage and self hatred I have."

Kei can only look at him with a sad expression. "Kyle...why haven't you told anyone?" Kyle explained how he told Monika yesterday. "So you were dreaming about that as well?" Kyle nods. "I'm...so sorry."

"You couldn't have known. I always put a smile on my face even though I am emotionless. That's how life is for me. There a word for that: bittersweet." Kyle explained.

Kei is so suprised by this point. He didn't think someone like Kyle is suffering like this. All he could do is hug Kyle. Unlike yesterday, Kyle doesn't cry. After a few moments, Kyle speaks up. "Where is your shower at?" Kei shows him and leaves him alone.

For the rest of the day and virtually till Sunday, all they do is not talk about a single thing about Thursday. They both have to deal with loneliness for as long as they can remember. They agreed to try to not mention anything to the rest of the club about Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit...meh to me. People do say time heals all wounds, but wounds are sometimes unhealable.


	5. A Beautiful Weekend

Its Sunday finally. Natsuki woke up realizing this, which brought a smile on her face. It seems that in the short amount of time, she has only got a stronger crush on Yuri. She can't help it, but she just loves her so much. She only wishes that she feels the same why for her.

Natsuki gathers all the baking stuff that she will need. She walks down the street to Yuri's house and reaches it in no time. Most of the bruises on her have faded away for the most part, so she decided to wear her casual outfit, which was a skirt and a white shirt with a small, pink cat.

She knocks on the door and in a few seconds, it opens to show Yuri. They greet each other and Yuri invites her in. In a few minutes, they have already got started on their tasks. Yuri has already got started on her banner, while Natsuki has already made a mess in the kitchen.

"So, what exactly are you making there?" Yuri asked.

"Cupcakes with a book on top of it made with icing. You know, something literature based. I think I'll make some with a word that people may like. It can be interesting to see what their favorite word would be." Natsuki said delighted. "What about you?"

"A banner." Yuri said. "I had a idea about making it a night sky with stars on it with an inspirational quote on it." Yuri said. "Its not cupcakes with words on it, but it's something."

"Hey, I think that is a pretty cool idea." Natsuki said. Yuri started to blush, which she thought was cute. They resume working. Natsuki thought this feeling was peaceful, but she wasn't for sure if it was because of the Jasmine oil, or how much she loved Yuri, or even both.

After some time has passed, Natsuki takes the first batch out of the oven. They smelled so good, it made Natsuki's stomach growl.

_That's right. I haven't ate much, thanks to Dad. He can beat me,  but he can't feed me._

Anyways, Natsuki decided to show Yuri cupcakes. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah?" Yuri said. Natsuki shoots her a look. Then Yuri points. "Your shirt..." Natsuki looked down to see little icing dots all over her, only made noticable because of her white shirt.

"Guess that's what I get for making a hard days effort." Natsuki said.

_Wait, how did that sound to Yuri?_

Yuri only blushed and got up to get a rag and dampened it with warm water. She then motioned her finger for Natsuki to come over.

"I-I can get it myself." Natsuki said.

"I insist."

_Well, if she is insisting, then there's no point in turning it down._

Natsuki walks over and stands in front of Yuri. It must be so nice to be taken cared of. It has been so long since she had been cared for.

Although, Natsuki noticed that she had been taking a longer time than needed. After the worse had been cleaned off, Natsuki and Yuri's eyes meet. They stare at each other while Natsuki notices Yuri's half parted lips and their short breaths.

"T-thank you." Natsuki said. Yuri broke her trance and realized what she was doing. She finally step backs.

"I-it's no problem." Yuri said. She is noticeably fidgeting. "I...I'll be back." Yuri  goes upstairs to the bathroom. Natsuki wonders on what has just transpired. She just passed it on as Yuri being friendly.

Natsuki notices that Yuri has been upstairs for a while, long enough for her second batch to be done. Natsuki goes upstairs. "Haa...haaa... haaa." Natsuki heard breathing. "Khnnn." A sharp inhale is heard in the bathroom.

"Yuri, is that you?" Natsuki asked. She heard some water running and something clanked on the sink.

"D-don't come in!"

She opened the door. "Yuri, you are scaring the hell out of-" Natsuki stopped herself when she saw Yuri. The first thing she saw was the blood in the sink and in Yuri's hand. She was trying got wash it off in the sink.

She saw blood on a knife right beside her. Yuri tried to put taps on her arm as she was sobbing hardly. "Natsuki, I never wanted you to see this!"

"Yuri...why? Why would you do this?" Natsuki said as she looked sadly at Yuri. Yuri puts her face as sobbed hard.

"You'll hate me for this. That's what everyone is good at. Hating me." She looked down as tears fell onto the floor.

I-I can't hate you. I care about you to much. Just please tell me Yuri." Natsuki begged. Although Yuri looked at the ground, she answered her question.

"I wasn't hurting myself. That is for...pleasure purposes. When I get really excited, I do it as a release." Yuri said, unproudly. 

Suddenly, Natsuki pulled Yuri in for a hug. She would have usually have ran off, screaming on how fucked up she is in the head. But she loved Yuri so much. She was going to help her with anything, accept any of her problems, because she loved her.

"Natsuki...I-"

"It's ok. You're not alone."Natsuki said.

"Natsuki...your neck." Natsuki wondered what she ment until she remembered the one bruise that. "Is that from your father?" Natsuki nods. "I'm so sorry. Can we talk about this later?"

After that, Yuri and Natsuki agreed to talk about this when everything is done. So after a few hours, they are both done and they discuss both of their problems in Yuri's. Although Natsuki talked about how abusive her father was and how she was always taught to resent everyone, she found it almost impossible to tell her about how much she care about her.

"Y-Yuri, I have something to say." Yuri shifts her body around a bit. I-I have a...a- you know what? Fuck it!" Before Yuri could respond, Natsuki leans towards Yuri and kisses her. She figured that Yuri would've pulled back, but was suprised when she pushed her down onto her back. They kissed so passionately. Natsuki decided to be a bit bold and poke her tongue at Yuri's lips, which Yuri opened her mouth to let her tongue enter her mouth. This gave Yuri a satisfied moan.

"Mhmm." After a while, they break their kiss.

Natsuki spoke. "Yuri, I love you." Yuri giggled.

"I love you too." Yuri said as she cupped Natsuki's face with her hand.

"Does this mean we are..."

"Yes, we are Natsuki."

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat. The girl she always wanted...is now hers. And she wanted her to know it. Natsuki’s face became even more red than before, her eyes flicking down for a second, then back up. “Can I do something?”

“Of course.” Yuri responded, her lips meeting Natsuki’s cheek, the one that she held. Suddenly, Yuri felt the weight under her shift and found herself being pinned down by Natsuki, each hand on either side of her head.

“I want to show you how to feel the things you like feeling without hurting yourself. Can I show you?” Natsuki asked, gulping. Yuri looked to the side nervously.

“Yes.” Yuri told Natsuki. The pinkette leaned down and turned Yuri’s head to give her a chaste kiss, just for a second, then pulled back.

“Tell me if anything feels weird. I don’t really know how to do this…” Natsuki admitted, chuckling.

“You’re not alone on that note.” Yuri said. She felt the hem of her sweater being pulled up by Natsuki.

“Lift up your arms.”

Yuri raised her arms and felt the warmth of her sweater disappear, nearly covering her chest before Natsuki’s small hands clutched Yuri’s wrist and pinned them on either side of the taller girl’s head, the grip loose, as to not agitate the wounds. When the pinkette looked at Yuri’s chest, her eyes met with a rather large purple bra that held equally large breasts. Natsuki felt her body heat up and with a voice as soft as can be, she said, “You’re really pretty, Yuri.”

The smaller girl’s hand moved Yuri’s marked arm to her lips.

Yuri was going to respond but felt those warm lips on her wrist and surprise swept over her. She looked and saw Natsuki kissing her scars, one by one, sometimes poking out her tongue to run it along the length of the scratches. The feeling made Yuri’s body warm and she sighed in contentment as each red scar was covered in the lightest of kisses. It took a little while for Natsuki to finish peppering the multitude of scars that littered Yuri’s arm and when she did, she pressed a light peck on Yuri’s shoulder, leaving a trail until, hesitantly, she reached Yuri’s neck and nibbled on it, making the girl under her whine.

“Natsuki…” Yuri breathed. She felt that warm tongue swirl on the small marks left by the nibbles and the slick muscle trail down, slowly, to where her breasts began. The pinkette used her free hand to unhook the bra and let the fabric trail down Yuri’s side, soon tossing it away. Natsuki pulled away to take in the sight of Yuri’s breasts, her face flushed as she noticed how wonderful they were.

"Holy fuck Yuri. How did I ever get someone like you?" Natsuki said.

The comment made Yuri blush and turn her head once more, stuttering a thank you, which turned breathy as she felt a pair of lips envelop a pert nipple, Natsuki’s free hand tweaking the other.

   “N-Natsuki-!” Yuri moaned, as she felt how god damn  _wonderful_ the sensation was. Natsuki let her tongue swirl around the pink tip and sucked delicately on the mound of flesh, relishing in the moans and gasps emitting from Yuri. After a little while, Natsuki let go of the nipple, some saliva sliding down her chin, her eyes catching the look of Yuri; whose faced was flushed, lips were swollen from the kisses, and her fingers were grasping at the sheets. The sight was heavenly.  _If she’s like this now...when I actually…_ Natsuki took a deep breath. And so, she let her tongue make its way down Yuri’s abdomen, her glance still on Yuri, who was breathing quite heavily, her eyes half- lidded. When Natsuki reached Yuri’s legwear, however, her boldness weakened as her breathing became laboured with nervousness.

Natsuki slowly took off Yuri's blue jeans to reveal a pair of panties that were the color as Yuri's bra. She slowly took those off to reveal Yuri's most private area. Natsuki looked up st Yuri. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable?"

Yuri stared at Natsuki, seeing the pinkette’s face the same shade of her hair, which was slightly messy, her voice shaking by the end of the sentence. The taller girl let her hand move toward Natsuki’s cheek and caress it, as she whispered in a feather-light voice, but still hinted with arousal. “Make me yours, Natsuki."

Natsuki, recalling her boldness, grabbed Yuri’s legs and placed them on her shoulders, so Yuri’s thighs were touching the younger’s ears.

 Without falter, Natsuki licked a slow stripe up Yuri’s core, hearing the whine that Yuri produced. She did so again, and again, driving Yuri crazy as she whimpered whenever the tip of Natsuki’s tongue poked at her clit.

   “Nngh! N-Natsuki...please...inside…”

  Obeying the other’s order, Natsuki let her tongue dip inside Yuri’s folds, feeling how wet and  _tight_ it was. The taste couldn’t be described, Natsuki concluded, the only word that could be used was Yuri. And only Yuri. Increasing her speed, Natsuki let her tongue travel deep inside Yuri’s flower, which made the older moan Natsuki’s name like a prayer.

   “Natsuki! Natsuki! So good! Mmm! Natsuki!”

  The pinkette decided to push herself inside more, tasting the wetness that dripped out of Natsuki’s newfound favourite treat, besides cupcakes of course. Suddenly, Natsuki felt lithe fingers curl in her hair, guiding her head and tongue. When the slick muscle touched a certain spot inside her, Yuri’s back arched and she let out a loud moan. Natsuki looked back up and saw how much Yuri loved whenever her tongue hit that spot, so the pinkette continued to do it, thrusting her tongue inside to wiggle at the spot, just so she could repeat the action more and more, watching Yuri come undone before her eyes. It didn’t take long before the taller girl became closer and closer to her climax, her grip on the other girl’s hair tightening, her legs folding around Natsuki’s head. Closer...closer...just a little more...and…

  “Natsuki! I love you! Oh my god, I love you!” Yuri screamed, overwhelmed with pleasure, her juices overflowing and making the older’s body shake uncontrollably. The younger girl didn’t stop her actions, however, trying to make the climax last as long as she could. Eventually, Natsuki’s jaw started to ache, so she pulled away, Yuri’s legs unfolding from her head to drop to the mattress, Natsuki’s face and chin covered in the other’s juices.

   “You...screamed a lot...” Natsuki told, her tongue lolling out of her mouth to lick the traces of Yuri’s sex from her mouth. “Did it feel that good?”

   Yuri looked down to see, Natsuki, her face flushed, face covered in fluids and hair ruffled. Yuri breathed heavily, allowing her arms to snake around Natsuki’s neck to give her a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. “That felt amazing...thank you.”

  Natsuki blushed and looked away when she was given the compliment. Yuri herself felt quite nervous after what she said, her shyness peaking out. She folded her legs and patted her lap. “Sit here. I would like to pay you back...if that’s alright.”

  Natsuki’s face became burning hot. “S-sure! Um...just, let me...uh...take off my-” Natsuki cut herself off as she fiddled with her skirt, growling as she nearly ripped it off her legs, throwing it onto the floor after getting it off. Natsuki lowered herself onto Yuri’s lap, shuffling as she tried to make this as comfortable as possible...which was easy, since Yuri’s laps was unexpectedly comfy. Her lips were caught in a sweet kiss from the girl in front of her, feeling smooth palms guiding themselves under her shirt, and removing it. The kiss became more sloppy, once Natsuki felt lithe fingers curl around her back to unhook her bra. Natsuki felt self-conscious of herself, because damn, her body was not as pretty as Yuri’s. Yuri’s has nice curves, an ample chest, beautiful skin and Natsuki felt her own body was too thin and looked weird and…

   “You’re very beautiful, Natsuki.” Yuri whispered, cupping perky breasts, loving the whimper that emitted from Natsuki.

   “S-shut up…” Natsuki stuttered. She heard Yuri chuckle lightly and then… “Fuck.”

  Yuri’s tongue licked at Natsuki’s neck, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin, seeing small red blemishes bloom whenever she pulled back to see if Natsuki was enjoying it. She seemed to, since she was letting out breathy gasps, but her eyes were scrunched tight and sweat began to form at her brow.

   “Relax.” Yuri murmured, her thumbs beginning to roll pink nubs back and forth, gently, as she continued to lick at Natsuki’s throat.

   “Mmph...Yuri…” Natsuki praised. Yuri felt her body heat up as she heard Natsuki say her name when she was so vulnerable, something about it made Yuri feel what she felt whenever she opened her skin. And Yuri craved more. The older let one of her hands slide down into Natsuki’s pink panties, fingertips pressing lightly against Natsuki’s smooth stomach and finally reached under the cotton, brushing over Natsuki’s clit, which made the pinkette moan.

   “If anything hurts, let me know and I’ll stop. Okay?” Yuri warned, concern in her voice. Natsuki didn’t say a word, just nodded. Yuri let one finger slide up and down Natsuki’s folds to lubricate the finger, which was unnecessary, once Yuri slipped her middle finger inside Natsuki. Yuri noticed how soaked Natsuki was, hearing her make a high-pitched moan. Yuri couldn’t help her worries and so she asked, “Are you alright? Should I stop?”

   “Please, don’t!” Natsuki whined, her body shaking. Yuri let her concern die down, moving her finger in and out of the wet hole, licking and kissing Natsuki’s neck, which was covered in more noticable love bites. And then another finger entered Natsuki’s core. And another. This made the pinkette rock against Yuri’s digits, her voice melodic in its moans. The older held Natsuki as she thrust herself onto those slender fingers, biting her lip to hold in a scream of pleasure. It all was all so much, those fingers in her flower, the thumb rolling against her nipple, that magnificent tongue tracing imaginary shapes into her neck... “Yuri, I’m close…”

   “I know,” Yuri soothed. She let her mouth kiss it’s way up to the side of Natsuki’s head, first the neck, then the jaw, the cheek, and finally, Yuri reached Natsuki’s ear. Her breath was hot on it’s shell, which made Natsuki squirm in her grip. Yuri whispered, “come for me, Natsuki. You’re doing so well.” and her thumb touched the hard nub above her’s fingers and Natsuki unraveled.

  With a cry of arousal, Natsuki shook as her climax hit, her juices spilling onto Yuri’s fingers and palm, her arms thrown around Yuri’s neck to hold it tightly during her orgasm. Yuri left a barrage of light kisses on Natsuki’s throat and shoulder, so she could let Natsuki come down from her high, which took a little while. After she was finished, Natsuki fell back on the mattress, breathing heavily. She did look over to see Yuri, who lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked the slick wetness off. The pinkette shut her eyes after the intense orgasm, and her entire body felt like jelly, feeling the mattress shift as Yuri moved backward.

 “I...I love you...Yuri.” Natsuki repeated, her voice quiet, her face red as she silently confessed to this girl once more. She still felt that resentment for herself, from lashing out at everyone, and denying herself her true feelings. She never had all the time of the world, anyway.  Who knew how long would it take before her dad would come home? How long will it take before they graduate from high school and move on? Will they even still be together? She supposes it doesn’t matter. All that matters is this moment.

“I love you too, Natsuki.” Yuri whispered back. She could tell that something was wrong with Natsuki at the moment, since the smaller girl’s eyes became shiny. Yuri pressed her forehead on Natsuki’s, staring right through her; through her body and soul. “Don’t ever forget. I’ll always love you.”

Natsuki felt that inside, she wanted to cry and cry. But why should she? She just experienced the next best thing to nirvana and was having such a tender...sentimental...fuck it. Natsuki let her tears fall. She felt her emotions get the best of her. The man that was supposed to care for her didn’t and so she hated almost everyone she met. But now...she remembered. The feeling of love, the feeling that was devoid for most of her life. And with that thought, she drifted to sleep, her fingers still interlocked with Yuri’s.

Yuri smiled as she stared at Natsuki’s sleeping face and pressed a kiss on her nose, not giving a shit if her shyness made her feel a little embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did not write the sex scenes for this chapter. That right goes to LoRdOsHiPs. It's a shame that this person never finished the fanfic they were writing. I would have loved to see what the end result would have been. The rest of the chapter up to the sex scene is mine. Fun fact: The name Kei came from this fanfiction. For the rest of the sex scenes, I will write them on my own. This took me all day to write this one chapter.


	6. You Help Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes an unsuspected turn from Kyle's point of view. That's all I want to say about it

Its Sunday for Kyle, but it's not anything to get excited about. What could he possibly get excited about? All he does is live with constant anger. Ever since Thursday, it surely hasn't got any better.

Being around Kei has made him feel somewhat better at least. In the time they have spent together, they have learned so much about each other. Kei is a decent cook, likes manga as well as anime, and has the same taste of music as Kyle did: rock. Kyle didn't have a problem with him liking anime and manga, if it ment he was happy.

Kei was also fairly known on social media, so him posting stuff about the festival would be no struggle to interest people. But Kyle wondered why he was single if he gets so much attention from everyone. In a way, he admired Kei for not letting stuff like fame get into his head. Kyle knew all to well what type of influence that has over people.

Kyle couldn't lie when he says he is having a good time hanging out with Kei. It has been a while since he had done something like this to anyone. He enjoyed this feeling that he was having. It was something that he wanted to keep hold of.

But there was something different that he was feeling. Something he was feeling for Kei. Kyle knows that he himself is not gay, but there is something about Kei that brings out his best qualities. Whenever he is around Kei, his anger and his hatreds seems to just vanish.

_What the hell is this? I care about all my friends, even Kei, but I don't love him. Love is such a strong word to use._

They were watching TV at this time. While Kyle was pondering on this thought, Kei is looking at him with an uneasy look. "Kyle, what are we going to do if your parents shows up?" Kyle snaps back into reality.

"Honestly Kei, I don't know. But one thing is for sure: they need to be locked up." Kyle replied. Kyle spent some time thinking about any way possible to get them arrested. Then an idea came up to his mind.

"I got a plan!" Kyle said, getting Kei's attention. "My parents hate gays, so if I tell them that I am with you in that way, they may do something that would be incriminating. If you videotape it, we can show the cops and have them arrested for child abuse."

Kei looks on the ground, sad. "So basically, you are going to use me so your parents can do something because you told them something that we are not?"

Kyle sees the sadness on his face. "No, I'm not using you. I just need you to help me get away from them. This is the only way so I'm the only one getting hurt."

"I don't like seeing you hurt Kyle. I care too much to see you get beat the hell out of because of me." Kei said, with a sense of attitude. Kyle looks at him, puzzled.

"That wasn't your fault. It was-"

"It was my fault!" Kei said with a sense of anger. "If I had not told you to come over today to help me, you wouldn't be in this situation. This happens all the fucking time!" Kyle is taken aback by Kei's anger. "All people I have feelings for always get hurt! No wonder why no one feels anything for me!"

_Did he just admit to having feeling for me? But why?_

"Did you just say you have feelings for me?" Kei realizes what he said and puts his hands over his face. Kyle walks up to him  and hears him lightly sobbing. "Kei..."

"I'm sorry. I know you won't have the same feelings for me. After all, you're not a _sinner._ " Kei said crying.

"You don't know that. Just because I'm straight, doesn't mean I don't feel anything, especially for you." Kyle said. Kei removes his hands from his face and looks up at him. "Since I have been with you, it has been so great for me. You and I know more about each other than anyone else in the club or our families. When I'm with you, I don't have the problems that I usually have."

Kei is actually suprised to hear this. But he seems a bit concerned on what Kyle is saying. "Kyle, what are you even talking about? Listen to yourself. People like you always finds better than me. You know it, so don't waste your time on something useless." Kei still has tears fall from his eyes.

Kyle stared at him and feels a bit of hurt. Not hurt from the self hatred he has, but as if someone he loves is struggling. Kyle's mind just seems to be fixated on one thing only: Kei.

_How much do I care for Kei? I don't want to see him hurt because he doesn't believe I care for him. What am I going to do to make him see this?_

Kyle walks up to Kei and makes him stand on his feet. Kei looks at him weird, but doesn't get enough time to ask as Kyle pulls him in for a hug. "Kei, I do care about you. I don't care what type of people or genders I like. All I know is that I want to be with you." This makes Kei break down into Kyle's neck. Kyle stokes Kei's hair and back, trying to comfort him.

"Why do you want to be with  _me_? What is it about me that it's worth spending your time with? Not even my own family wanted to accept me into their lives, so why would you?" Kei looks at Kyle.

"I know you better than they could. I don't hate myself when I'm with you because I know you care about me. I actually have real emotions when I'm around you. You make me happy, something not even my foster parents could do." Kyle explains.

Kei smiles in happiness. Kei never really had any hope of being happy with anyone, but to hear someone like Kyle did, brought him nothing but joy. They break the hug and Kei speaks up. "Kyle, is it okay to feel this?"

"I don't know. Tell me what you are feeling." Kyle said.

"I don't know, it's undescribable." Kei responded.

_Kei really has strong feelings for me, as I do for him. What is that term again where you can go either way on genders? I think it's bisexual. I don't know because I only feel a certain way for Kei only. It's almost hard for me to contain._

"Kei, I know what you mean. I feel it too. But... it's hard for me to explain. I...I think I...fuck it, I'll show it." Kyle starts to walk up towards Kei.

"Kyle, what are you-." Before Kei could say anything, Kyle pulls Kei in and kisses him. Kei is incredibly suprised by this and pulls back. "Kyle, what are you doing?"

"Am I wrong to assume that you wanted that?" Kyle said.

"N-no but...oh, screw it!" Kei said as he went back to kiss Kyle. It last for a long time. Both Kei and Kyle couldn't explain how great it felt for the both of them. The both of them, getting what they want, how they wanted, as both of their tongues enter each others mouth's as they moaned contently. After a while, they break from their kiss. "W-wow. That felt...great."

"Yeah, I agree too." Kyle said, with a hint of nervousness. "If it's ok, can we not tell the club about this? Even though I perfer women and have dated mang women, I like you a lot. Isn't that called bisexual or something like that?" Kei nods. "Ok, so I just want you to know that this is the first time I have done _anything like this._ So I would like it if we can go slow."

"Kyle, I'm not going to do anything that you don't feel uncomfortable with. I want this to last for as long as it can." Kei said. They both smile happily with each other. "Well, what sould we do?"

"We can always watch some anime shows that you like." Kyle suggested. Kei looks excited and they decide to watch some anime shows for the rest of the day. Eventually, it reaches nighttime and they head off to their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah just as a disclaimer, I don't plan on making Kyle really gay. For his personally, he knows what he wants and he won't change easily in any moment. But its nice to see that Kyle is actually showing some real emotions.


	7. Festival of Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where my mind was in this chapter. I hope its interesting and good at least.

Natsuki wake up in her bed and sees herself naked. She begins to question when she remembers last night to see a naked Yuri laying right beside her. Trying her best not to wake up, she goes to slip some clothes on. She finds some and goes to the bathroom to change.

After going downstairs, she couldn't help but to be filled with pure joy. She was actually Yuri's girlfriend. Words couldn't describe the happiness she could feel run through her body. She wanted to be with Yuri more. All she had to do was get through the festival.

For Kyle, he woke up with this strange feeling. It's as if he noticed something was out of place. He knows where he was, but that couldn't be it. Kyle starts to think hard.

_My head...it feels fine. It usually hurts because of my dreams. My dreams..._

That was it! Kyle didn't have that dreaded dream. It has been the first time in 7 years he was free from that cursed Hell in his sleep. Kei started to open Kyle's door. Before he could fully open it, Kyle jumped up and nearly threw the door off its hinges.

"Kyle, what the-." Kei's sentence gets cut off as Kyle laughs and spins around. Kyle couldn't help but to be filled with joy. He had to thank Kei for everything. Kyle puts Kei down. "Kyle, what was that for?"

"My dreams! I didn't have one!" Kyle said happily. "Thank you so much for that!"

Kei starts to blush. "But Kyle, I didn't even do anything. I'm sure they went away on their own." Kyle just ignored him.

"No Kei, you did this. Because you told me your feelings for me and I felt the same, I can finally be happy." Kyle hugs Kei and starts to let tears of joy fall from his eyes. "Thank you so much Kei."

"I-I'm glad your happy Kyle. It means a lot to me that you are." Kei said. There was something important he had been meaning to ask. "But may I ask, what does this mean for us?"

Kyle let go and thought about it for a minute. Finally, Kyle spoke up. "Well, I think this means we are dating. Is that something you want?"

Kei smiles happily at him. "That is something I would love." That was enough for Kyle to be even more happy. So happy, that he pulled Kei in and kissed him passionately.

"Let's go somewhere after the festival." Kyle said after they broke the kiss. Kei noded his head and with that, they both headed off to the festival.

* * *

Everyone has arrived and started to see up for the festival. Kyle and Kei helped the other girls prepare without staring at each other. Same was for Natsuki and Yuri. Even though they were all excited for the festival, everyone had this vibe of just wanting to get it over with.

Kyle had that feeling, but another one. It was a feeling he had before he went to Kei's house. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness and anger. He questioned it when he heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Kyle!" He turned around to see Henry and Susan. Why didn't he think about that? Of course they would come on the day of the festival.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kyle said. By this point, everyone had turned to see Kyle confront his foster parents. He looked over at Kei with an uneasy look. Everyone gathered around Kyle.

"Looking for you boy! Do you think you can hide from us? Especially from these sinners?!" Henry said.

"You're cursed by these people, Kyle. They twisted your head. That's the Devil's work right there. Come with us so we can get you cleansed." Susan said.

Kyle looked over at Kei. He was going to have to do it. "Start videotaping this." He whispered to Kei's ear. Kei takes out his phone in a position where he could still record without it being seen. Kyle confronts them as he walks towards them slowly.

"No, I'm not cursed by the Devil. These people are not sinners either. They love each other so very much, just like I do Kei. I enjoy my time with him. He does something you guys can't even do: make me happy. I love Kei and if you have a problem with it, let it be shown, but I'm not leaving anymore." Kyle said.

They look so angry at him. Kyle turns his head to see everyone suprised. He looks at Kei, who has a smile on his face. He looks at his parents once more.

"If that's the case boy, we'll beat the gay out of you!" Henry said. Kyle could have fought back, he knew they were weak, but this was the only way to be free from them. Henry punches Kyle and falls to the floor. Henry gets up top of him punching Kyle multiple times as Susan kicks him at his side.

The club members rush over to Kyle, pushing them off of him. Before the parents have any time to react, a couple of teachers run in and restrain them. Kyle gets up, feeling pain, but also freedom. He wiped the blood from his lips and walked to Kei. "Did you get it?"

Kei shows Kyle the phone to reveal the whole video. Soon, the police arrive and Kyle shows them the video and tells his story, which was enough for them to put Henry and Susan away for a few years.

Kyle and kei discussed their "relationship" to the rest of the club. It wasn't easy for them both to do, but it was worth it to see everyone accepting it. Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other and did the same thing.

While they did this, Natsuki had one problem that was not mentioned: her father. He was similar to Kyle's foster parents, but was worse. How was she going to tell her abusive father that she had a girlfriend? Better yet, how was she going to tell the club  _about_ her father?

Despite that, everyone was equally happy that they were together. It was nice to know that everyone was happy. Natsuki finally felt like she belonged somewhere in the world.


	8. It's A Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to manipulate your feelings and problems. But some people can see past the facade you hide.

It's been 3 weeks since the festival. For Natsuki, life had been going really well. After all, she was finally with the girl in her thoughts. Natsuki and Yuri have been going to dates constantly after the club was over with. Today wouldn't be no exception, except it was at some fancy restaurant that Yuri enjoyed going to on occasions.

Natsuki was really nervous for this particular date. This would be the first time she had went to somewhere particularly expensive. Oddly convenient, Kyle and Kei were going to the same place and Kyle said he would pay for everyone. Because of his foster parents getting arrested in put in jail, he inherited their assets.

It was going to be difficult for Natsuki to dress nice for the occasion. It wasn't like she had any nice clothes to wear. Her father never went out of his way to buy anything nice for Natsuki. She was desperate for some way to look nice. She really didn't want to do this, but she called Kyle.

"Hey Natsuki, what's up?" Kyle said.

"Hey Kyle, I need to ask you a favor. I...I really don't have any nice clothes for wear. Can you..." Natsuki fell silent, but Kyle knew what she was asking.

"Yeah Natsuki, I'll help you with that. I'll be at your house in a minute or two." Kyle said happily. This was unexpected for Natsuki to hear. Nonetheless, she was happy that he was going to help her. She had already saw what Yuri was going to wear, so she knew what to compare to.

As said, Kyle showed up a minute later. He was wearing a black sports jacket, a red tie with unique patterns on it, a white button up and black slacks. To her, he looked like some rich stuck up kid, even though she knew that wasn't the case. He took her to some place she haven't seen before, but all the dresses was nice.

Although she was grateful for this, she felt like she had to ask Kyle about he was feeling. After all, his poems was somewhat like Sayori's, but darker. "So Kyle, how are feeling, especially after that incident?"

Kyle was scanning through a pair of dresses when she asked. He just looked down at the ground, as if it was something that he had to live with. He finally spoke up.

"It hasn't been good honestly. Me and Kei are doing fine, but I'm still left with my thoughts that I had-." Kyle stopped himself when he realized what he just said. He totally forgot that he didn't tell the rest of the club about his problems. Only Monika and Kei knew about it.

"Kyle, what problems did you have?" Kyle looked really devastated by the question. It wasn't something easy to bring up, but he wasn't going to tell her everything.

"I have loneliness and anger problems. They were brought up several years ago, which I will not talk about now. But because of that, I have had a resentment from myself because of what happened. I want to die all the time, but I won't kill myself. Death is one thing, suicide is another."

This took Natsuki by suprise. But it would explain how he talks about the past in his poems. In one particular one,  _Life is A Game_ , the poem explained how life was something that was easily toyed about on a constant basis and how a man once broke from it by getting himself "deleted from existence." It was a bit abstract and had the same style that everyone wrote their poems in the club, but the context was purely his own.

Natsuki didn't think Kyle would want something like that. But she didn't get much chance to dwell on it when Kyle picked her out something beautiful. "I'm sure Yuri will love it." Kyle said.

She went to try it on and saw how beautiful she looked. The dress was back with some vibrant bright pink designs on it. When she looked at the tag, her heart dropped. "I-I don't like this one." She lied.

Kyle saw right through her lie and looked at the tag. "$1,200. You don't want me to spend money like that, do you?" She nods. "I hope you know that I don't give a damn about money. It serves no value to me, only the enjoyment from who I buy stuff for is what I see worth."

Natsuki nodded, but the way he said it made her feel uneasy. Kyle had no intentions to make anyone feel that way. If it wasn't for all his stresses, he wouldn't put off a dark, sinister vibe around him. Nonetheless, he bought it and they went off to the restaurant.

* * *

Natsuki and Kyle were the first ones to get there, which was weird for the both of them. They were usually the ones to be less ready for everything, so it was a bit concerning for them both. It was even more awkward because they weren't dating each other, which was Kyle had to tell the waiter multiple times before Kei and Yuri showed up.

When they both showed up, Kyle and Natsuki's eyes have never been so wide open before. The same thought ran through each others minds, but in different ways.

_He/She is so damn hot/handsome! What did I do to deserve someone like you?_

Both Kei and Yuri had to break the weird tension that the others were putting out. "So, how are you doing?" Kyle and Natsuki said they were fine, but they were clearly not in the right mindset to be talking.

Yuri was wearing a dark purple dress that seemed to blend with everything that she was. Kei, on the other hand, was wearing a red sports jacket with a black vest underneath and ablack tie with a tint of wine red. One thing was for certain, they blew them way out the water in their minds. It may have been self doubt for them to think that, but they couldn't help but to stare at their lovers.

In their stares were some major worries. Kyle and Natsuki have serious problems that they have been going through for a long time and it's the first time they have actually let it be known to anyone. They both worried about how their problems were going to affect the others. It scared them both to know that this could be taken away at the snap of the fingers as it turns to dust.

Besides that, the dates went really well, with Kyle and Kei getting drunk off theirs ass by Fireball whiskey. Yuir and Natsuki was a bit drunk from the wine they drink. With that, their minds just slipped and they just wanted to go back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my friends. The next chapter is going to be intersting. Btw, there will be only be F/F sex scenes in this story. I kind of didn't intend for Kyle and Kei to get together, but it makes for some intersting events down the road.


	9. Love Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is NSFW to my eyes.

Yuri and Natsuki enter Yuri's house and instantly, Natsuki was all over Yuri. She couldn't contain how beautiful Yuri looked and she didn't want the night to end like that.

Natsuki pulled Yuri in for a long, passionate kiss, which she returned. Yuri led Natsuki upstairs where they continued their previous kiss. Natsuki held onto Yuri, but she desperately wanted more. Yuri knew this, so she took her dress with ease to reveal her half naked body. Natsuki followed her motions.

"Yuri..." Natsuki couldn't speak. Her thoughts go blank as she is fixated on only Yuri. Natsuki continues to kiss her as she laid on top of her on her bed. She went and nibbled on Yuri's neck as Yuri moaned from her actions.

"Natsuki..." She continued as Yuri moaned her name. This encouraged Natsuki to wander on down to her waist with her hand. She effortlessly slipped her hand under Yuri's panties to feel how wet she was. She then slipped 2 fingers into her folds as Yuri moaned louder.

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri couldn't contain herself. Natsuki continued to push her fingers in and out as Yuri continued to moan. Natsuki continued to kiss Yuri's neck and continued to go down her body until she reached her breasts. Pleasing herself and Yuri, she put one perked tip into her mouth and sucked on it, making Yuri's moans louder and more uneven.

"O-oh my God! Natsuki, don't stop!" She complied to her wishes and continued. She knew Yuri must have been close to climaxing, so she pushed deeper and faster, popping another finger inside her. "Natsuki! I-I'm g-gonna-!"

With that, Yuri arched her back as she climaxed, letting her fluids spill into Natsuki's fingers. After Yuri have calmed down, she removed her fingers and gladly ducked on them and Yuri watches. Yuri pulled Natsuki to a kiss so she can taste herself from her lips. Natsuki was always hooked on Yuri's kisses and body as she craves them like drugs.

Yuri laid Natsuki onto her back and pulled her panties down to her ankles and kissed her wet area. Natsuki moaned in delight. "Please Yuri, give it to me." Yuri wasted no time as she pulled Natsuki in and suck her tongue into Natsuki's folds, with made her moan.

Yuri could think of nothing as she tasted Nat's wetness. It was something that she couldn't resist as Natsuki moaned more and more when she hit a particular spot. Yuri fastened her pace as she reached deep into her, making her moan louder as she hit her sensitive spot.

"M-my God Yuri! Fuck! I-I'm going to come!" Natsuki said as she breathed uneasily. Yuri knew her girlfriend too well to know how to trigger her reaction. Yuri lifted Natsuki's legs up in the air and continued to go even deeper into her. Finally, she moaned very loudly, gripping onto the bedsheets as much as she could as her fluids spilled all over Yuri.

Shaking from her climax, she took a few minutes to calm down before she pulled Yuri in to taste herself in her mouth. Having her body feel like jelly, she laid down on the bed and stared at Yuri, who seemed eager to do something.

"Natsuki, spread your legs." She did as she said and soon realized what she wanted to do. They started to rock themselves as their clits touch each other.

"Oh my- Fuck! S-So good!" Natsuki squealed out. Words couldn't describe how great this felt. The fact that she was having sex twice? In the same night? This felt like pure heaven to her. Natsuki and Yuri held onto each other as they rocked faster and less coordinated as they rubbed aganst each other.

"N-Natsuki, come with me...so close...Mmhh." Yuri moaned as she felt the same amount of happiness that her girlfriend wanted this so much. They couldn't contain it anymore. Finally, they climax and hold onto each other for dear life as they cover themselves in their love. They both fell down onto the bed. They stared each other as they felt so...loved.

"I-I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Natsuki. I can't believe that I'm with someone so cute as you." Natsuki would usually rant about that word, but she couldn't help but smile. They held each other as they fell asleep, feeling pleasured and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, never wrote a lesbians sex scene quite before, so I tried the best I could. It was...not sure to use the word entertaining or filth minded, but I fall between these two words. I think that's called being a pervert.
> 
> Note for next chapters: I'm sorry. Pain is in the near future; so is salvation.


	10. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a poem at the end notes that I felt matched the feel of the chapter. I may do this more often but please let me know if you want me to.

Kyle wakes up, feeling groggy until he realizes he was in bed with Kei. He also notices that they're not even wearing clothes. That could have ment only one thing. But he wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

Kyle gets up and slips on a pair of clothes since they were back at his house. One of the other perks of his parents arre sted was entitling the house as his. He went downstairs to go make breakfast, but he couldn't help but smile the whole time.

_Everything worked out just fine. It's such a nice felling to feel lo-_

His thoughts get interrupted by a phone call. He checked his phone to see that it wasn't his that was ringing. He looked over and saw Kei's phone lit up. He goes to pick it to dismiss what he thought was a telemarketer.

He picked up and saw who was calling: Mom. "What the hell does his family want with him?" He wondered if he should answer or wake Kei up to let him know. "I don't have to tell her that were dating." 

Kyle answers the phone. "Uh, hello?"

The mother spoke. "Who is this? Where is Kei?"

I'm his friend. Kei was sleeping and I really didn't want to wake him up so early. Do you want me to leave a message?"

The mothers tone got meaner. "Yes. Tell that fag that we'll be on our way home and we will be there tomorrow. Tell him if he is still a damn pole smoker, we'll beat the gay out of him."

Kyle got angry. His tone got sinister and serious. "What the fuck did you just call him?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because that is something you don't say to someone you love. And that is something that I do feel. If you got a problem with your son being happy, you will have to go through me. Hell, I might even let him move in here since you fuckers left him."

"This is none of your business, boy!" The father said in the background.

"It is now! Lay a finger on him and you will feel my fucking rage!" Kyle hung up the phone and turned it off. Soon after Kyle calmed down, he panicked. "What the hell did I just do? Did I get involved into something I wasn't suppose to? What do I do?"

Kei walked up behind Kyle and put his arms around his stomach, which calmed Kyle down. "More like, what are  _we_ going to do?" Kei and Kyle chuckled. "So, what were you ranting on about to yourself?"

Kyel didn't want to answer, but he had to. "It was about your parents. They called a little bit ago." Kei let go and his whole mood has changed.

"You...talked to my parents? What did they say? What did you tell them?" Kei's emotions are sad.

"They said they're coming back home tomorrow. They degraded you, said they'll beat the hay out of you. I got mad and told them they will have to get through me to even hurt you. I couldn't let you get talked down like you where someone worthless."

Kei's eyes tear up and his whole demeanor shifts to sad to scared. Not for him, but to Kyle. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into. Why did you have to answer the damn phone? Now we're both fucked!"

"Kei, they won't do anything to you. I lol make sure of it, even if it costs my last breath, I will fight for you. You know I will because I love you." This breaks Kei and he starts to cry as he hugs Kyle and sobs into his neck.

"They are fucking psychotic. They'll kill me Kyle. And then...they'll kill you." Kyle isn't scared of dying anymore. He knew what he wanted, but he lives due to the fact that Kei is happy with him.

Kyle let's go of Kei as he starts to calm down. "Don't worry Kei. They won't do anything to us." Kyle walks to his drawer and pulls out the pistol that haunts him with terrible memories.He turns to Kei holding it visibly in the air. "They plan on doing anything to hurt you, they will pay with their lives."

Kei eyes widen. "Kyle, were did you get a gun?!"

"7 years ago." Kyle said.

Kei starts to piece it together. "Kyle, that isn't what I think that is, is it?"

Kyle looks at it. "The gun that killed my family? Yes it is. And I won't use this unless they try to kill you."

Kei is speechless. Kyle walks up to Kei. "Listen, just stay with me. They don't know where I live. We can just stay here and figure out what to do."

Kei looks down, but he speaks up. "Fine. I trust you know what is best for me." Kyle pulls him in to hug him in comfort. He honestly didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. More importantly, he never wanted to be alone again. He knew what he would do to himself if his old thoughts came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Is A Game
> 
> Life is but a little game  
> That continues without a restart.  
> Every day we reach for fame  
> Which we fight not so smart.
> 
> We play and play until we hit delete  
> That's such a easy button to push.  
> Just one little push and life is complete  
> Now we live in a place of hush.
> 
> What could you do if you are the one  
> That pushes the button for silence?  
> Noises of pain, grief, and no fun  
> Just push my button to end the violence.


	11. Under The Masks

Kyle had decided to take a walk after what had just transpired. He needed to clear his head. This morning had not been the best, considering he just pissed off a couple of asshole parents.

_They won't touch him. I won't let them. I'll cut their hands off and stab them repeatedly. I'll shoot their kneecaps and beat the hell out of them with a metal bat. I'll slam their heads against the floor till I RIP OT OFF THEIR SHOULDERS!_

Kyle stopped walking. "Where did those thoughts come from? Why the hell did I think of those things? I sound insane." Kyle shook his head and continued walking.

A few minutes later, his phone ranged. He looked at it and saw it was Monika. "Hello." He said. 

"Kyle, we need to talk. Can you meet me at my house?" She sounded concerned, which worried Kyle.

He said yes and got the address to her house. It was only a few minutes away. Convenient for him. When he got there, he looked at the outside. Everything about it had a feel of perfection. He knocked the door and saw Monika open it.

"Uhhh..." Kyle was speechless. Monika was wearing a green dress with her hair not in a ponytail. Even she looked perfect. "H-hey. You needed me for something?" He didn't even get an answer as he was practically drug into the house and he heard the door lock as soon as it closed. "Monika, what the hell is going on?"

She walked into her living room, which he followed in silence. This was only making it worse for him. He wasn't getting an answer or a word from Monika. When she entered, she say down into the couch, which Kyle sat opposite from her. When he looked at her, she had a look of complete sadness and despair.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you about the club members we have." Kyle sat up and looked at Monika. "We all have many secrets that we all keep. I know all of their problems, but only 2 of you have told me so openly about them: Sayori and you."

Kyle was only getting more worried. "What could possibly be wrong with Sayori? She's always happy."

"I need you to listen to everything that I'm about to tell you." Monika said in a strict, serious tone. Kyle nodded and listened to her.

_What did I get myself into today?_

"You're right. Sayori always seems happy, but like everyone at the club, it's a facade. She suffers from  **depression**. She had no motivation to live or do anything. Up until she told me last year, she hurt constantly every day. I convinced her to get help, but it was after...after I saw her hanging in her room. Any other minute and she would have been dead" Kyle sees a tear fall from her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing or losing her voice.

"Kei is a nice, caring person, but that is with its flaw as well. You already know what his problem is. Especially with his feelings of absolute  **loneliness**.

"Yuri is a nice person who tends to herself and is always quiet. She is like this because she doesn't want to people to get near her to see her secret. She  **cuts herself**  so that she can get rid of her emotions. She also does it because she has a tendency to get overly excited, and that's her only outlet.

I, myself, a person who looks perfect, suffers as well. My family has always pushed me to do perfect, until they only expected perfect from me. They always expected me to do perfect in clubs, even when I started the Literature Club. All the thoughts about having to every, single, little thing perfect has put major stress on me, which gives me  **anxiety attacks**. I have professional help now.

Natsuki is also has it bad, and it's also the reason I called you here. She always acts tough, but that has a deeper purpose. She suffers from **child abuse**. She rarely gets fed at home because her father is a deadbeat, gambling drunk. When he is angry, he beats her and she has to hide her bruises. Yuri, Natsuki and Kei all suffer greatly."

Kyle said nothing, but his mind was talking for sure.

_Why am I knowing all of this? Especially from Monika? How does she see through everyone and their acts? What am I suppose to do with this?_

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you tell the principal from school? Why are you telling me?" Kyle asked. He demanded an answer.

"It's simple Kyle: you joined. Because of that, everyone else has changed drastically and you don't even notice it. Kei is in a happy relationship with you; Yuri and Natsuki are in a passionate relationship soon after you joined; and me and Sayori have spent great quality time with each other. Because of you Kyle, you helped out everyone." Monika said with a smile.

"I didn't even do anything! Me and Kei have hit a serious bump in the road, caused by his psychotic family. I even threatened them because of how much they hate their son. He is saying with me because I don't feel safe with knowing his family could do something, which makes me think about hurting them in horrible ways. I don't know what to do."

Kyle let off all his stress onto Monika as she listened. He was so pained and hurt from the fear of possibly being just like Terry Jones: a murder who killed a family with no reason.

"What about Natsuki did you call me over here for?" Kyle asked, remembering what she said.

"She and Yuri called and said they're telling her father about their relationship. Knowing what her has already done to her without him knowing she was gay, I can't imagine what he is going to do to her. Yuri also has obsessive tendencies, which may cause her to do something stupid." Monika said with a sigh right after.

"What am I suppose to do? Let's just call the cops and tell them." Kyle suggested.

"Kyle, her father has some tie with Terry. I figured you would want to know what that is." Kyle stood up in suprise. "He knows where he is, so-" Kyle interrupts her. 

"I'm going to her house right now." Kyle starts to walk out the door. He is stopped by Monika at the front door. She pulls him in for a hug, which he returns as well.

"In 10 minutes, he will be there. I hope you find peace finally. Be safe and make sure they are safe." She pulls away from him and sees the questioning look on his face. She knew what he was wanting to ask. "Worse thing about being perfect all the time is knowing so much about personal problems. It's terrible to know all these things." Kyle walks out the door after saying goodbye and runs off to Natsuki's house.

_Life is difficult to fight through. It's worse to take one. So I will do what I can to avenge mine._

His mind races that thought throughout the whole run to her house.


	12. Day of Avenging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time
> 
> They say wounds heal with time  
> Give it time and it will all go away.  
> But how can time heal wounds of mine?  
> I fight and fight to get my way.
> 
> I live through time every day  
> With my strength to gain smaller  
> But my will will to live dwindles away  
> I feel a role around my collar
> 
> I will get through life some way  
> Even if Death takes it away

Natsuki was so worried that her father was coming home. She had planned on telling her father about her relationship with Yuri. She was so scared, especially that Yuri was going to be standing right beside her when she did it. Eventually, she heard her father coming though the door.

"I'm home!" She only frightened with fear as her father slammed the refrigerator. "Damn it Natsuki! What did I say about leaving it empty here?" She heard her father coming up the stairs. He swung open the door to her bedroom. "Did you hear... what the hell is going on here?"

"Um Dad, this is my girlfriend Yuri. We've been dating each other for a month now. And I'm really happy with her." Her father said nothing, but his face was only getting more disgusted by what he was seeing.

 "What the fuck Natsuki! You're a damn carpet muncher? I knew you were so desperate but that's so fucking low of you! I won't have you being a fag under my roof!"

Her father continues to belittle her. Yuri tries to defend her confidence. He still continues to talk down his daughter and now Yuri.

* * *

Kyle runs through the door, after running 10 minutes straight. He would be out of breath, but he has so much adrenaline and anger build up, it didn't even affect him.

He sees a man yelling at Natsuki and Yuri. He walks up the stairs, slowly and quietly. He hears a thud on the floor and Yuri cry out in pain. "If my daughter is gay, she will know what it feels like." The father said. Kyle can hear Natsuki crying.

He gets up there and sees her father trying to unbutton his pants. "You fucked up now!" Kyle said as he walked towards the father. He turns around and is greeted by Kyle's fist. Kyle continues to punch him, each stroke harder than the last. After several seconds, Kyle drags him down the stairs.

He throws him on the floor, the father groaning in pain. Kyle walks around him after he pulled out a large knife from one of the kitchen drawers. "I should kill you, you fucking pig! But you know something that I need to know." Kyle picks him up and pushes him against the wall. "Now, I'm only going to ask nice once. Where is Terry Jones?"

"No. You won't get anything from me!" Kyle took the knife and slowly pushed it into his right shoulder. After a few seconds of screaming, me finally speaks up. "Fine, I'll tell you! Stop!" Kyle just pushed it until he couldn't anymore before he stopped. He gave Kyle the address and Kyle stood there watching him. The father speaks. "Why the fuxk do you need to know where is his?"

* * *

 

Natsuki and Yuri walk slowly down the stairs when they hear the pullback of a gun. "This is why. This is his gun he used to kill my family 7 years ago." Kyle said Natsuki and Yuri look at each other at suprise. "After 7 years, I have so much rage and self hatred. He took my family away and gave me those, along with loneliness!" Natsuki hears her father fall to the ground. 

She gets down there and sees Kyle holding a pistol and her father laying there with a knife in his shoulder. "Kyle, are you ok?" Natsuki asked. Kyle nodded and hid the pistol behind his back.

"How much did you hear?" Kyle asked. Yuri and Natsuki look at each other. "All of it, I see. I figured and I'm so sorry to have to hide that. It was for good reason. Now Yuri, about you..." Kyle walks up to Yuri.

"W-what about me?" Yuri asked. Kyle checks her face, which has a cut mark from where she was got down. Oh...it's nothing."

"That may be, but I know about your arms." Kyle saids as he walks up to the bathroom to get alcohol and bandages. He hands them to Natsuki. She puts a little alcohol on Yuri's face and looks at her sleeves.

"I need you to lift them up." Natsuki said. Yuri is shy at first, but she does what Natsuki told her to do. She puts alcohol on her arms gently and wraps them up in bandages. She looks at her father on the floor.

 "Don't worry, I only knocked him out." Kyle said. "And on the way here, I called the cops. He will be put away for a long time.

"How did you know about my arms?" Yuri said. "I only told Natsuki about it."

"And I only told Kei and Monika about my problems. But Monika knew about everyone's problems. I guess she wanted us to tell the whole club about our problems. But let's get through this." Kyle said.

After an hour, Natsuki's father is arrested and put in prison for child abuse, assault on minor, and attempted sexual assault. Kyle has no charges on him due to self defense and defense of others. The three of them are left there, looking at each other with awkward stares.

"I have to go." Kyle said. "I have to avenge my family." Before he walks out the door, they stop him.

"Your going to kill him? Is that something your family would want you to do?" Yuri said.

"Please, don't do this. Your better than this." Natsuki said.

"I have to. I'm tired of living with this guilt and pain. Terry has to pay someway. Please, just trust me." Kyle said. The girls hug him for support. When they let go, Kyle walks out the door. He has a unusual look, almost like the look of a killer. "You're going to pay Terry Jones. You...will..." Kyle pulls out the pistol. "...PAY!"


	13. What Now?

Kyle walked down the street, not caring if there was any traffic or people watching him as he carried the pistol in his hand. Kyle was only 10 minutes away from Terry's house, until he was greeted by a phone call from Monika.

"Yes Monika?" Kyle said.

"I know what you are about to do. Don't do it!" Monika said, worried. Kyle was confused, since Monika knew that he would get the address to his house.

"I have to Monika. I need to get rid of this pain that I feel. He has to pay for what he did."

"Kyle, you don't have to do this. I know you feel like this will wash out your problems, but all it will do is cause you more grief. Just please, come back to Natsuki's house. Everyone is here."

Kyle smiled. "Good, so now you guys can talk about your problems. You can tell them that I went to go cleanse my problem."

Monika sighed. "Please, come back. Trust me."

Kyle also sighed. He didn't realize it until he looked up that he was in front of Terry's house. "Monika, you know my poem  _Life is A Game_? It was to reference this particular moment. This is the only way." Kyle feels tears starting to build up. "I'm sorry. I love you guys so much."

He ended the call and turned off the phone. He looked at the house. "Its time." He walked up to the front door and kicked it down. "Terry, were the hell are you?!" He looked around the house and sees nothing. He heard a piano playing a familiar tune that he heard before...from Monika.

He walked in the room and sees a man playing a piano. He looks at Kyle and smiles. "Hello again. Ready for Round 2?" He gets up and they look at each other. Kyle pockets the pistol.

"Terry Jones. I have been waiting for this moment for 7 years. You are going to pay!" Kyle said as he ran towards Terry to punch him. Terry dodged and uppercuts Kyle in the gut. Kyle returns with a right hook to the head. Somehow, he can still hear the melody of the piano as the lyrics play in his head.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Terry recover and goes to tackle Kyle. He pushes Kyle into the wall and tries to punch him, but he ends up punching the wall, his fist going through it.

 _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Ah he struggles to remove his hand, Kyle grabs a nearby vase and smashes it over his head. He grabs Terry and slams him through a table.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

Kyle gets on top of him and punches him in the face. His punches gets harder and faster. Kyle doesn't even focus on anything else. All he can see and hear is the piano, the lyrics sing from Monika, and Terry. After 10 seconds he gets up and pulls out the pistol.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Terry looks at him and sees Kyle pointing his pistol pointing right him. He is too weak to get up, but he pulls the pistol to his head. "Don't miss this time." He said weakly.

Kyle looks at Terry. He doesn't understand why he is so willing to die like this. This man has ruined his life, made him see his parents die right in front of him, yet he still acts like he doesn't fear dying. Because of this, he is struggling to pull the trigger.

_For I can't help falling in love...with you._

Kyle lowers the pistol. "Why do you want to die so much? You should be afraid to die right now."

"I don't care what happens to me. It's not easy living with the fact that your friends payed you to kill them." Terry said.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" Kyle asked.

"You're parents were getting scammed. They were losing so much money from your foster parents you had arrested. They came up with a plan for you to have them arrested somehow, or better yet, have them die in anyway. They put so much money hidden away for you in the future and they payed me, their best friend, to kill them. I don't know why, they never explained it to me, but I didn't want to, trust me."

Kyle was so shocked. All of his life had been constant struggles, pain, suffering, and hell. He hated the man laying right there in front of him for so long. If what he said was true, then it was all for nothing.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Kyle asked.

"Over there. The videotape." Kyle looked over and saw a camera laying on a shelf. Agter a few minutes, he got it working. The video was 15 minutes long, and it showed his parents talking about the whole situation, their plan, and how much they loved him.

Kyle looked over at Terry, who was bleeding from all the beating he had done to him. "What now? I don't even know what to do? I hated you for 7 years, all for nothing. It should be my foster parents who are dead!" Kyle picked him up and sat him down. He picked up what he could find and bandaged him up.

After 30 minutes of silence and awkward stares, Terry spoke up. "I'll give some buddies some calls. They will pay for this. You should leave. We both have suffered enough. After today, I will move far away. Goodbye Kyle."

Kyle nodded and walked to the front door. "Hey Kyle!" Kyle turned around to look at Terry. "Your parents would be so proud of you and what you have becomed." Kyle smiled and walked out. 

Now Kyle was so clueless. He didn't know what to do now. So much has happened for today that he couldn't face anyone. So he just walked to the park and stayed there the whole day. He just stared at nothing as his mind wound around what had happened today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I just realized how much has happen in the past 5 chapters that it has only been 2 days in the story. So next chapter will be a Wednesday. So sorry.


	14. The Past Lingers On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. Yesterday was my graduation, so my mind was set on other things. Besides that, I still hope you enjoy this.

It's time for the club on Wednesday. Although, no one is doing anything normal. They are all looking at each other awkwardly. After all, yesterday was pretty heavy, especially without Kyle there. He is not shown up at the club today yet, or even at school for that matter.

"Does anyone know where Kyle is at all?" Kei asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Weird. He is not even answering his phone. Where could he possibly be?"

"Right here." Everyone turns at the door and sees Kyle there. Everyone stares at him with unusual glances. Kei gets up and walks to Kyle and slaps him in the face. "I deserve that, but-"

Kyle is cut off by Kei hugging him. "Where the hell where you? We thought you had died." He starts to lightly sob in his shoulder.

"No, I didn't." He looks at Monika. "And I didn't kill anyone either. I was...handling some past problems and some that I created." He looks at Kei. "Your parents are handled Kei."

Kei looks at Kyle. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I was going to confront them about the phone call, but when I got there, I saw what they where doing. They were drug users Kei. So all I had to do was call the cops and have them arrested." Kyle explained.

"Kyle, thank you." Kei said. "I don't know how you can keep on suprising me. But every day, I find something else special about you." They embrace each other again.

"So, what did you do with Terry?" Monika asked. "What made you not kill him?"

"I beat the hell out of him. I would have killed him if he wasn't similar to me." Kyle said.

"What do you mean similar to you?" Natsuki asked.

"He wanted to die and we was about to accept it. But I couldn't do that, because I needed answers." With that, Kyle explained the whole ordeal that went on yesterday.

"So...do you still want to die?" Yuri asked.

"Honestly, I don't know now. Since yesterday, I have had so many mixed emotions that I can't even focus on what I want." Kyle said.

 "Monika, I think we should end the club early." Sayori said. 

"Yeah, I think that's best for everyone. Tomorrow, we'll all have a different mindset. Have a good day everyone." With that, everyone departs for home.

* * *

 Natsuki and Yuri got to Yuri's home about half an hour after the club ended. She really didn't want to be back into her own house yet, giving what happened yesterday. She kept thinking about how much resentment her father had at the fact she was happy for once in her life. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that he was going to do such a terrible thing to her.

_If Kyle hadn't had shown up, Yuri may have done something she would've regretted. But Kyle showed no regret, no mercy or pity for papa. He was so in his element, like this was something he wanted to do._

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Yuri said as she waved a hand in her face. Natsuki snapped out of her daze.

"Y-yeah sorry. I just spaced out, that's all." Natsuki replied.

"You were thinking about yesterday, were you?" Yuri asked. Natsuki looked at the ground, not saying a word, but it confirmed her question. Yuri lifted Natsuki's chin up so her eyes met hers. "Don't worry about it. He's gone and you're safe here, with me." Yuri wraped her arms around Natsuki, which she did the same.

"How long had it been since you...you know?" Natsuki asked.

"Cut myself?" Yuri asked. Natsuki shakes her head. "Since the night we got together. So about 3 weeks. I haven't had a urge for it since then." Yuri puts her hands down towards Natsuki's skirt. "I have had a more pleasing urge instead." She wasted no time slipping Natsuki's skirt down.

Natsuki removed her uniform and led herself to Yuri's bedroom. Yuri followed and removed her uniform as soon as she walked in. They kissed passionately as they both took each other's clothing off the other. They laid down of the bed, still kissing. 

"So, you have that type of urge?" Natsuki said seductively. Yuri slowly nodded as Natsuki's hand made it down towards Yuri's folds. "Then don't mind if I please it." Natsuki slipped 3 fingers inside Yuri, which made her moan contently. She continued to go in and out as Yuri's moans only grew shakier.

Yuri did as Natsuki was, which made her moan in suprise and pleasantly. They continued on, their breaths turning into short gasps. As if they were in unison, they sped up making them hold onto each other.

"Oh God Natsuki! Yes!" Yuri shouted.

"Yuri, I-I'm gonna-" Natsuki started to say.

"M-me too!" Yuri replied. Seconds after, they both climaxed, holding onto each other shaking as their fluids spilt onto the others fingers. Their breaths were labored as they held onto each other for a few minutes.

"I love you so much Yuri." Natsuki said as she kissed Yuri.

"Natsuki, I love you too." Yuri replied. They held each other for hours without breaking their gazes upon one another.


	15. A Family Will

It is Wednesday night. After Kei had fallen asleep, Kyle got up and went outside. Even though all that has happened yesterday, he still feels a heavy weight of burden on his shoulders. It was so strong that anyone normal would break down from the emotional pain, tear them apart, possibly drive them to severe depression.

Even though Kyle was use to carrying around such guilt, he shouldn't have been after yesterday. To him, he felt as if there was more than meets the eye. So he went out to look for answers, which was back at Terry's house.

He got there in around 30 minutes, only to see the house was empty. "It seems that Terry kept his word." Kyle said to himself. Nonetheless, he entered with hope that he would find something. In the kitchen counter, he saw a piece of paper laying there. He picked it up and read what was on it.

* * *

 

_Kyle,_

_I know you are going to come back here soon to try to find something, anything for the burden you have on your shoulders. That's what I tried to do by coming to this town. In all honesty, I came to this town for you; to hold my end of the deal I made with your parents before that night._

_I'm sorry to say that you won't find any answer here. There just isn't one to be found. The only thing I can provide you is the will your parents left you, which is kept away in the basement. You should be able to find easily, since it has a symbol that your family cherished all the time._

_As for me, I don't know what I'll be doing after this letter. As I said, we both have suffered a lot. I guess I may try to find some peace with myself, which may be impossible. I am truly sorry for having you suffer through this. But in anger in hatred, there is peace. In darkness and suffering, there is light and freedom._

_~Terry._

* * *

Kyle sighs as he knows there is nothing that can be done. So he goes downstairs and looks around for what is described. As he said, he found a safe with a wild symbol on it, which was a symbol his family always used. It had a password lock on it, so he typed in the one thing that he knew that his family would have used:  _eternal_.

As suspected, it opened to show all the money his family could have possibly hid, which could have been around half a million dollars. He grabbed a nearby duffel bag and stuffed all the cash from the safe into it and headed off to his house.

"How am I going to tell Kei about this?" Kyle asked himself as he neared his house. "After all, this is so much money. He may want to be with me only for this now. If I hide it from him and he finds it, he may hate me and leave me for distrusting him. If I tell him about it, greed may corrupt him and he may only care for me for my money."

Kyle had so much to think about with many possibilities for it to end terribly, or maybe end well. "I guess I will have to trust him." Kyle decided.

He rested for about 2 hours when he got home and woke up before Kei did. As soon as morning hit, Kei walked down the stairs to see Kyle sitting in a chair with the duffel bag.

"Kyle, what are you doing up so early?" Kei asked. He looked at the duffel bag which appeared full. "And what's in the bag?"

"Kei, I need you to sit down for a second." Kei sat down opposite of Kyle. "Kei, this bag has something in it that can help us in the future, or hurt us. I need to know that this won't change how you feel about me."

"Kyle, nothing can change how much I love you." Kei said. This was enough for Kyle to be reassured. Kyle opened it up and dumped every single stack out as Kei stood there in shock and amazement. "Kyle, where did you get this?"

"This is my family's will to me: half a million dollars. I was so worried that this would change everything between us. I know too well that greed has a way of destroying people's morals. I wouldn't expect that from you, but I just needed to be reassured." Kyle explained.

Kei looks at Kyle. "Not even the richest man in the world is going to buy me from you." Kei said. "I wanted to be with you for who you are and for your personality. Far as I'm concerned, wealth and money can go fuck itself."

Kyle was actually suprised to hear that from anyone. But nonetheless, he was happy to hear that from him. "So, what do you want to do?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we still got to go to school and the club. After that, we can do whatever you want." Kei replied.

Kyle was grateful for the amount of money he has now, but he still cares about his friends. "Kei, I think that we should give some of this to the club members." Kyle suggested. "After all, they are important too."

Kei looked at Kyle again as they got ready. "How much would you give them? Better yet, how are you going to give it to them?" He asked.

"Think about it like this." Kyle explained. "There are basically 3 relationships in the club. So I think those 2 should get 150 grand a piece. Since it is our money to start with, we would get the most. That's only fair, right?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. We can tell everyone to meet us here after the club." Kei said. After they were ready, they sorted out how much money each couple would get and they hid it under their bed. With that, they departed happily to school.


	16. Happiness and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. It still was fairly fun to write. But now I have to ruin it now. Sorry for what will happen soon.

Natsuki was a bit worried that Kyle and Kei decided to call everyone to their house after the school day was over. They did so without warning and it sounded urgent. Everyone else was also also as suprised as Natsuki was. They questioned each other as they got to their house.

They entered to see Kyle and Kei standing beside a duffel bag. Natsuki was the first to speak up. "Kyle, Kei, what is going on?"

Kyle and Kei looks at each other and Kyle responds. "We have something to show you all. It is something big and unexpected, but it is important."

"That doesn't explain what it is. I'm so excited!" Sayori explains as she claps her hands.

"Its my family will to me." Kyle answered. He then unzips the bag to show 3 bundles of stacked cash to the club members. Everyone gasps in amazement.

"Kyle, how much is this?" Monika asked.

"Originally, it was half a million dollars." Kyle said with a chuckle. "But we don't want all this cash. That's too much for us to bear. So what me and Kei decided is to give both relationships $150,000."

Everyone's eyes light up. Sayori runs up to Kei and Kyle and give them hugs. "Ok, chill down." Kei said with a chuckle.

"Kyle, what are we going to do with this money?" Yuri asked. "After all, this is all so sudden."

Well, maybe you guys can put it in a safe, a bank..." Kyle lips start to turn into a smirk. "Maybe save it when you get married."

They all blush unbelievably hard. Kyle let's out a laugh. "That's rather sudden, don't you think Kyle?" Monika asked.

"Just a thought." Kyle replied. "Well, what are we going to do?" Everyone looks at each other. They were so confused as of what to do now.

"Well...maybe we can celebrate somehow." Yuri said. She then pulls out a wine bottle. "Who wants some wine?"

Everyone looks at her with a shocked expression, especially Natsuki. "Wow Yuri! Didn't expect that from you." Yuri laughs as she blushes.

_My God. Her holding that bottle while she blushes makes her insanely hot. No, control yourself Natsuki. After all, this is-_

Natsuki thoughts get cuts off as Yuri kisses her, suprising her at first, but settles down fast. If it wasn't the fact that they were in someone else's house or the fact it was their friend's house, Natsuki would be all over Yuri by now.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Monika told everyone else. "Shall we get our drink on?" She said with the intention to catch them off guard. They didn't seem to catch onto what she was doing. "Well...HELLO?" This broke Yuri and Natsuki from.their passionate kiss.

"W-why yes! Of course." Yuri said, stammering. Kyle popped the cork out of the bottle and got 6 wine glasses he had in his kitchen. He poured the wine into the glasses and gave one to each club member.

"Well, let me make a toast." Kyle said. "Here is to a brightful future and peace in our lives. Here is to us!" He raises his glass in the air.

"To us!" Everyone else said in unison. They all drank the glass and had contented smiles on their faces. They continued to drank the wine for the rest of the time, which made all of them fairly drunk. Tonight would be a good night for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living In The Past and Future
> 
> The past foretells of what we know.  
> The future shows what will happen soon.  
> I have lived in what has been shown  
> But I know what will happen before noon.
> 
> My past taught me with memories with terror  
> And I feel my future filled with hate.  
> I can see the worst of my horror  
> I want to run from it, but it is fate.
> 
> I live in a world of torment and pain  
> For I cannot escape this prison.  
> My friends and love will not gain  
> From the hell that I have risen.
> 
> Is there any other way from this depth?  
> I know the only way, for it is DEATH.


	17. The Pain Stops Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to do this. This one is not for the faint of heart. Sorry Kyle.

The night was going fine. Everyone was celebrating, cheering, having a good time. But Kyle was stuck in some trance in his mind. He heard voices that sounded familiar.

_**Look at you Kyle. Trying to surround yourself with more lies. No one here loves you. How can anyone love you after what you did to your family. What a fucking disappointment you are!** _

_Who is that? Why are you telling me this? Of course they love me. I haven't even done anything._

**_You put your pity on them. No one cares about your stupid self hatred bullshit! They just want your money and money alone. Hell, you think that queer boyfriend of yours even cares? It's a shame you have to be so fucking desperate to have to suck-_ **

_Shut the hell up! I love him, so what? Why do have to torture me? They are happy to be with me._

**_More lies you tell yourself. It should be us who gets that money! After all, we didn't spend 7 years raising you to get out in prison. We'll kill your friends and your lover right in front of you. Then, we will kill you!_ **

_Shut up! Get out! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out get out get out get out get-_

"Kyle!" Kei screamed. Kyle shakes his head is confusment.  He looks around to see the club members have worried looks on their faces. He even sees himself on his knees.

"Uh, hehehe. Sorry, I guess I can't handle alcohol that well." Kyle lied. No one was buying it.

"Kyle, you were screaming 'get out of my head.' That is clearly not the wine." Sayori said. Kyle had a worried face on his own.

"I-I'm sorry. I need some air." Kyle lied again as he pushed himself out of the way of the club members. As soon as he got outside on the grass, he kneeled down once again,  with his hands covering his head. He couldn't stop the agonizing pain he was feeling.

No, it wasn't pain. It was regret and sadness. He didn't want to believe the voices in his head, but he couldn't understand. "Why? Why now, in front of my friends did I somehow lose it?" Kyle whimpered.

"I told you, didn't I?" A woman's voice said. "We worked so hard to be stopped now." Kyle turned around and was suprised by what he saw. It was his foster mother in a prison outfit: Susan

"You." Kyle said menacingly. He got up as he stared down the woman.

"Don't forget your father Henry." A male voice said. Kyle turned around and saw his foster father: Henry. "I should have killed you the day you rebelled against us." He wore a prison suit as well, suggesting that both of them have broken out of prison.

"Now I will kill the both of you." After all of this time, Kyle still carried his pistol. He pulled it out and shot Henry a few times. He turned around and shot Susan twice in the heart and one in the head. They laid there dead.

"Kyle, what are you doing standing out there?" Natsuki said. He turned and saw all club members standing on the porch. He turned and saw he wasn't holding a pistol nor was his parents dead in front of him.

"What? How is that-" Kyle would have questioned on, but he saw no point in it. In his eyes, he had gone completely insane. "I'm so sorry." As soon as he told that to them, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

 

After a few minutes when he felt that he had a good distance from them, he stopped in one of the town alleys. He had no idea what was going on with him. "Why do I hear and see my foster parents?"

"What is that suppose to mean? We just got here." Kyle heard Susan say.

"You're not real. Get the fuck out of my head." Kyle snarled.

"Is this real Kyle?" Henry said behind him. As soon as he said that, he stabbed Kyle in the back with a huge, sharpened pole. Kyle fell to his knees as he felt the pole resting in his body. He saw Susan take out a huge knife and plunge it in his heart. Kyle's vision starts to fade in and out.

He blinked and saw the pole was gone. So was the knife in his heart. He looked around and saw nothing but a trashed alleyway. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself. He didn't get much chance to think as he heard nearby rustling. He grabbed the nearest handheld pipe in his hand, as the anxiety and fear rushed through his body.

As soon as he was ready to swing, he saw all his club members come around the corner. Kyle felt his worries leave his body, but he couldn't even tell what was reality or not.

"Kyle, what the hell is going on?" Kei asked as he saw him.

"I-I don't know. I'm seeing my foster parents again. I don't know why or how, but I just am." Kyle explained. His fear was appearing in his voice again. "Am I going insane?"

"No you're not Kyle." Sayori said. "You must be feeling some anxiety. I don't know where it may come from, but that must be it." Everyone else agreed with Sayori.

"M-maybe you are right." Kyle said. "Maybe I should just go home and rest." With that, Kyle started to walk home with the people still in his hand, just as reassurance he hasn't lost all of his sanity. 

He turned the corner and started to walk a few seconds until he heard someone call out to them. It was Susan again, this time in heavy clothing, as if she was hiding from the police. "Great, I'm seeing her again. What are you going to do know?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Kyle, you're not seeing things. I see her too." Monika said. He was about to question her, but everyone's faces confirmed what she said. He turned back to the woman, who was still walking up to them.

"We are as real as you want us to be." They turned around to see Henry with a sinister grin on his face. He was holding a pistol in his hand. They were surrounded.

"What do you two want? To tourture me? Because you have somehow already been doing that." Kyle asked, his anger reappearing in his voice.

"No, we just want your money. Torturing you is just something we did for fun. We did that by breaking into your.house last night after you left and put some hallucinagetics in some of your glasses. You just happen to pick the wine glass that had the most in it." Susan explained.

Kyle heard a woman scream and he saw that Henry had grabbed onto Sayori with a gun pointing at everyone. "Get close and your little 'bundle of sunshine', will stop shining!" He laughed very sickly. Kyle would have attacked him if Susan didn't have a gun if her own pointing at Kyle.

"This will be happening Kyle. We have waited for 7 years for this. Do you know what that is like? To plan something out for 7 years with the reason for it is in your care?! We never gave a damn about you. Just give us the money and everyone is fine."

Kyle had no idea what to do. If he threw the pipe at Henry, maybe the club can try to attack him, but Kyle would die by Susan. If he attacked Susan, he would be safe, but Sayori would die. Kyle knew in each outcome, someone is dying tonight.

"Fuck the both of you." Kyle said as he made his choice. Kyle turned around and threw the pipe at Henry's head, which he dropped his pistol, dazed. He suspected to have been shot, but he did hear a gunshot. He turned around and saw Terry with a pistol with a silencer in his hand. His old pistol from 7 years ago.

Susan was on the ground, wounded as Terry shot her in her kneecap. Kyle turned around and charged at Henry and tackled him to the pavement. He got on top of him and stared at him in his eyes.

"You threatened my friends. All for money." Kyle punched him in his face. "You made the worst mistake of your life. Now... you...will...PAY!!" Kyle punched him multiple times in his face, each punch in more harder than the last.

After several seconds, he stopped and looked at Henry's bloodied face. He still had that grin on his face. "You can save total strangers, but you couldn't even save your family. How fucking disappointing you are! Can you actually finish this now?!"

Kyle didn't say anything as he grabbed the metal pipe and stared at him. They are more than my friends. They are my new family now. And no one will ever hurt them."

Henry chuckled maniacally. "You say no one can hurt them. But the one person that can truly break them is yourself. Your hate and rage will only lead them, yourself or both, to death. Either way, you will always suffer!"

Kyle lost it by this point. He swung the pipe multiple times as blood splattered the pavemet. He didn't stop until he felt the body underneath him stop moving. He had killed Henry, one of the reasons for his anger.

"Nooo!! You are going to fucking die for that!!" Susan screamed as she pulled the pistol on them. Terry turned around and unloaded the clip into Susan. She  laid down dead. Henry had a look on relief in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here again? I thought you had moved?" Kyle asked.

"I was going too, until my contacts told me that they both broke out of prison. I knew that they would come for you eventually." Terry explained.

Kyle turned around, expecting the club members to be horrified by what they have done. Surprisingly, they were happy and relieved that they had did what they did. Possibly because some psychos just threatened such an innocent girl and themselves.

"We should get the hell out of here. Seeing these escaped inmates, they will think that this was gang related, so we won't get suspected of anything." Terry explained. With that, we made our way back to Kyle's house.

* * *

They reach their house shortly after. Everyone is shown up by what had transpired except for Kyle and Terry. Natsuki stared at them as if something like this doesn't even phase them.

_Geez, these two are exactly alike. Maybe not in looks, but in their personalities. They have no fear of death, no worries of ever seeing tomorrow. I would have had a mental breakdown if I was in their shoes. I guess if anyone was to go through what they have, they would think the same thing too._

Even though what Natsuki is thinking that in her head, it is what it seems like under the surface. They both have been through some of the darkest of places, yet they still push on, even if they wish everything just ended. They both long for the day that they will meet their end because nothing can truly help them. The damage has already been done, but if they were to make sure that everyone else was OK, then they could find some peace in that.

Kyle and Terry look at each other, not saying a word. There is no words to be said. They feel as if the world has finally been lifted off their backs. All that is left is the emotional pain that they both felt towards the same people. After staring at each other for a few minutes, they shake their hands.

"Thank you Terry. You saved them." Kyle said with a smile on his face.

"And thank you for helping me put an end to them." Terry replied.

After they give their thanks, they let go and Terry walks out the door. Kyle didn't know where he was going, but he knew it was far from here. They both know that there is no point of even being in town. What they were ment to do has been finished. But Kyle wasn't about to abandon his newfound "family."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for the painful chapter this was. It was so difficult to try to write this one out. I hope it turned out good.


	18. You Think You Know Pain?!

It's been 3 weeks after that night with Kyle's foster parents. For everyone else, life has been great. Not much has happened to them but only great things. Natsuki and Yuri both see therapists regularly for their problems. They both have happier lives because of this.

Although this is happening for everyone, the club seems to notice something wrong with one of their club members. They don't know why, but Kyle's personality has seem to have...changed. This wouldn't be much of a problem, since they are used to this happening every now and then, but the kids at school love to spread rumors.

Natsuki and Yuri were in class, paying attention to class as ususal, until they heard some kids whispering to each other.

_"Did you here what happened to Kyle?"_

_"I heard he killed his foster parents."_

_"I wonder how he did it. With a gun or a knife?"_

_"I heard it was with a pipe."_

Natsuki and Yuri have concerned looks on their faces. "What are we going to do about these rumors? If they start taunting Kyle with these, I fear what he'll do." Natsuki whispered, worried.

"We can get Monika to discharge these rumors." Yuri suggested. "After all, she is the most popular student here. They will listen to her of course." Before they both know it, class is over.

Yuri and Natsuki leave in a fast pace, trying to find Kyle fast. They didn't want to have Kyle hearing these rumors, knowing they were partly true. In a few seconds, they found Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, why don't you come with us to our next class?" Yuri said nicely. Monika was in their next class, so they will be able to end these stupid rumors.

"Sure, I guess." Kyle said in a monotone voice. He sounded like all energy was drained from his body. They started to walk away when they here some kid screaming behind him.

"Hey there Kyle. Mind if I  _shoot_   _you_ a question?" The boy said with a snicker.

"How the hell is that funny?" Kyle asked. Yuri and Natsuki get more worried.

"Kyle, ignore that asshole. Let's just go." Natsuki said with a sharp tone.

"What's the big deal? I just wanted to  _pipe_ a response from him." The kid said, this time laughing. Some other kids start to surround them.

"What the fuck are you getting at? If you're going to say something, then say it bitch!" Kyle demanded from him.

"How does it feel to be a kil-" The kid doesn't finish as Yuri slaps him in the face. "What the hell was that for? You are standing up for him, a psychopath?!" He responds.

"He is not, and you're a fucking idiot!" Yuri saids back to him. Her and Natsuki try to walk off with Kyle, but he doesn't budge.

"The fuck did you call me!?" Kyle said in a menacing voice. The kid now has a terrified look on his face. 

"I-it's nothing." The kid said, whimpering.

Kyle grabs him by his uniform and pulls him closer. "Are you sure about that? Because it sounded like you were trying to tell me otherwise!" His face is only starting to turn sinister. "So tell me...what were you going to say?"

The kid only starts to turn more terrified as he is trying to turn and run away, but Kyle has him locked in place. If Kyle had no energy or life in him, that surely changed fast. "Its nothing, I swear! Just let me go!"

The crowd starts to have worried looks in their faces. By now, everyone had heard the rumor of Kyle killing his foster parents, but now they weren't about to taunt him by seeing this.

"Kyle! Lets go!" Natsuki shouted to him. Kyle looks at her and sees her and Yuri's concerned glances. Kyle looks back at the kid and lets him go, making him fall because of his much he was struggling. Kyle walks off as everyone looks at him. If they were going to joke around Kyle, they had second thoughts.

* * *

After a few seconds, Kyle stops. "Who is going to tell me about these damn rumors? How did anyone know?!" Yuri and Natsuki glance at each other.

"How did you know? After all, no one has seen you for most of the day." Natsuki said. Kyle pulls up his phone and shows them the group messages of the popular kids posts. He is seen as _anonymous._ "We didn't want you to know. We were going to dismiss them from Monika."

"Stop doing things for me!" Kyle said. His tone scares them. "There is no point in it. All I do is feel the same pain. Maybe I will show them all what a psychopath really looks like!"

"Kyle, you don't mean that." Yuri said. "No one thinks of you in any way."

"Stop lying. I know how you guys stare at me at the club. No one talks to me anymore. Even Kei has gotten silent with me. Everyone has grown distant of me AGAIN!" A tear falls from Kyle's face. "But it's ok, I don't care anymore. Goodbye." Kyle starts to walk away.

"Kyle, stop. Please. We care." Natsuki said. Just come to the club-"

"I'm going where I belong: Hell. Where they are!" Kyle screamed out as he turned towards them. "Don't stop me!" He starts to run.

Natsuki and Yuri look at each other. "You don't think he means..." Yuri started to say.

"I think so." Natsuki finishes. They both look and see Kyle is gone. "I'm calling the club. We have to help him." As she starts to go to the club group chat, she sees a message from Kyle in the chat.

 

_Life Is A Game_

_Life is but a little game_  
_That continues without a restart._  
_Every day we reach for fame_  
_Which we fight not so smart._

 _We play and play until we hit delete_  
_That's such a easy button to push._  
_Just one little push and life is complete_  
_Now we live in a place of hush._

 _What could you do if you are the one_  
_That pushes the button for silence?_  
_Noises of pain, grief, and no fun_  
_Just push my button to end the violence_

 

"Its his old poem." Natsuki said as she showed Yuri. "It was sent right after class ended. We have to hurry." Natsuki called everyone to meet them at the club gates as they ran outside. As soon as they get outside, they see Kyle holding something as he ran at the end of the street.

After a minute, everyone arrives. "What the hell is going on?" Monika said as she stares at Natsuki and Yuri. Yuri shows her the group message as she asked. "How did I not see that? But still, what is going on?"

"We think Kyle is going to kill himself!" Natsuki said. Everyone has a scared look on their faces. "We have to hurry!" With that, everyone starts to run to Kyle's house. They don't have much time left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading. Life has been very stressful for me at the moment. I will try to find a way to end this story off by next week, but I still very much enjoy this story and am very surprised by the amount of hits it has gotten in a short amount of time. Thank you so much for the support.


	19. Little Visit From The Past

Kyle reached his house, out of breath. No, it wasn't his breath, it was his will to live. "No one cares anymore. Why is life like this? All I do is suffer." Kyle pushes a bookshelf over the door. "Good. Now they can't come in." Kyle goes upstairs and gets his rope.

Kyle looks at it meticulously. He had bought it late last night with no struggle. "I can't believe I had got this low. At least I will be free from pain." Kyle hears banging from the front door. He wasn't going to let his friends stop him now.

He tied it up on his ceiling fan in the living room. He looked at it and was suprised how well he tied a noose. "Looks like this is how things end for me today." Kyle said. He can still hear his friends screaming for him. It sounds like they are crying.

He gets up on a chair and he starts to put the noise around his neck. "Son, don't do it. It's not worth it." He looks around for what said that to him. He looks behind him and sees who said that, which shocks him.

"Mom? Dad?" He doesn't know how, but his parents are right in front of him. He gets off the chair and hugs them tightly. His face is ridden of tears. "Oh my God, I miss you guys so much! How are you here? I thought you guys were dead."

"We are Kyle. We are only something that you are seeing. But if we were alive, we wouldn't want to to do this to yourself. I can only imagine the pain you have felt for most of your life." His Mom said.

"Me and Tara want you to know that we are so proud of you. We never want you do this to yourself. No matter what, we will still be with you forever." His father, James, said.

"I have no reason to live. I hate myself for letting this happen to you guys. I don't have any family left." Kyle said.

"You have a new family Kyle. They are right outside. They love you as much as we do. You wouldn't want to devastate them, would you?" Tara asked. Kyle shakes his head. "So don't do it. Live life with fulfilling dreams with them. No matter what, you won't be alone ever again."

Kyle looks at the door, still hearing them bang on the door. Kyle turns and sees they have disappeared. "I love you guys." Kyle walks to the door and moves the bookshelf and opens the door. He is flooded by all his friends hugging him. "I couldn't do it guys. I'm so sorry." Everyone has tears on their faces.

"Why would you try to do that Kyle? We all care." Kei said.

"I know. I'm so sorry.  I won't ever do that again." Kyle said through his sobbing voice. He stays on his knees, hugging Kei for several minutes. While he is crying, Monika takes down the noose from the ceiling fan.

* * *

 It has been several hours since the incident. No one has said a single thing about it. Everyone just gives each other awkward glances every now and then. Monika had already stopped all the rumors at school, but everyone will still remember Kyle's outburst in school.

"Are we going to stay silent the rest of the day?" Kyle spoke up finally. Everyone kind of just looked at each other. "Look, just because I tried to do that, doesn't mean anything."

"Kyle, you were going to kill yourself. I don't think that's going to be forgotten." Sayori said.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm all ears, after all." Kyle said. The club members look at each other and starts to get the same idea. "I'm not going to a therapist. You know that they will try to lock me away for mental evaluation. I'll talk to one about my problems, but not because of  _that._ "

"That's fine, just please go to one." Natsuki said. Kyle sighs and looks at the ground. They know that Kyle never really puts trust into anyone. It had been quite some struggle for him to even trust the club with his problems.

"I'll consider it if it makes you guys happy." Everyone nodded. "Ok then. It's getting late. You guys should be getting home by now." Everyone looks at each other and excuses themselves out of his house.

_Therapy? I never thought I would be the one to have to go to therapy. But if it will make the club happier, then I guess I can give it a try._


	20. Love Has No Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter idea is similar to a chapter in Rumbellestiltskin's Snow. If you want to read the chapter, here is the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545471/chapters/31491165
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the story Snow. It is something really beautiful if you haven't read it.

Natsuki was sitting in the waiting room with Kei. It had been a week since Kyle had tried to attempt suicide. She and Kei still can't understand what Kyle had explained to them about why he didn't do it. After all, someone telling you that they saw a vision of their parents telling them not to kill themselves was not of the normal.

"Do you think Kyle will be fine? After all, he is who he is." Kei asked Natsuki. 

"I honestly don't know. He is different from why we talk to therapist. Is there even anything called for wanting to die without suicidal thoughts?" Natsuki asked. Kei shrugged his shoulders. Natsuki continued to read her horror manga. Her and Yuri have grown custom of taking into their hobbies, so Yuri occasionally reads some of her manga.

Half a hour later, Kyle walks out with a reassuring smile. Kei and Natsuki guessed that it must have worked. "So Kyle, how did it go?" Kei asked.

"It went well, I guess. He told me that some of my problems comes from extreme stress, similar to PTSD. He also said that it will go away with time, but he also recommended me some medication for stress." Kyle explained. "Otherwises, I'm fine."

"That's great. I told you that it would help you, didn't I?" Natsuki said proudly. Kyle nodded his head and smiled.

"I really didn't want it to take this long, but I'm still happy anyways. Let's go." Kyle said. 

* * *

Natsuki was fast asleep at her house. Yuri told her that she was busy with something, so she would be home later. She heard light knocking on her window upstairs, where she was sleeping. She woke up in a confused state and went to open up her window. She saw all Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Kei standing in her yard.

"What are you guys doing? It's 9:30 PM." Natsuki said, sleepily.

"Were going out to have a good time. Kyle said he was going to be busy tonight." Yuri said. Natsuki smiled at them.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a bit." She went to her closet to pick out some of decent clothes and she went outside. Monika let everyone in her car and they drove off to the countryside. Nice melody music blasted in the car as Yur and Natsuki sat beside each other. By the time she knew it, they were well out of the city.

20 minutes after they have drove out of the city, they came to a stop in a valley. Monika and Sayori got out and got on top of the car to lay down on top of the car. Yuri and Natsuki laid down on the short grass, looking up at the sky while Kei sat down on the trunk of the car.

Natsuki just looked at Yuri while she stared at the stars. She felt so safe while she laid in her arms, surrounded by her warmth. She could be with this woman forever. Her burning love and desire for Yuri was so strong, nothing could ever separate her from Yuri.

"So Kei, how is Kyle coming around?" Sayori asked. Kei was on his phone, texting someone. 

"Oh, he is on his way now. He said that ha was done with whatever he was doing." Kei said with a suprised tone. Now that she was thinking about it, she wondered what Kyle could have been doing at such a late hour. Maybe later she'll ask.

Within several minutes, Kyle came in his car. He had a happy, genuine smile on his face. "So how is everyone doing?" He asked while holding something.

"Great. What are you holding?" Natsuki asked. Kyle held up what looked like wine bottle with wine glasses.

"Gout de Diamants, which stands for Taste of Diamonds in French. I had to pull some very special favors for a friend to be able to get this. You know how much this is worth?" Everyone shook their heads. "$1.8 million, but I got it for free." 

Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. "What type of favor did you have to do to be able to get that?!" Monika asked. Kyle smiled at her.

"It's wasn't even that big of a favor. It was more of a friendly gesture more than anything." Kyle replied as he poured the wine into the glasses. "I thought I would celebrate to a new future for us all."

Natsuki saw how happy he was, so she couldn't have turned him down. "I don't think it's a bad idea." She said. "But who will be driving?"

"I will. I'll leave my car here and get it tomorrow. I'll drink when I get home." Kyle said.

"Actually, would you guys like to come over at my house tonight?" Monika asked. Everyone shook their heads while they got their drinks. "Great. Now, here is to a new future. I couldn't be more proud at how well our club has advanced. I love all of you guys." She said with a genuine smile as they all drank.

* * *

Natsuki heard her phone ringing at 4:25 in the morning. She answered it, not knowing who it was. "H-hello?"

"Is this Natsuki?" She answered. "This is the police department. We have some bad news about your father. Unfortunately, this type of things are always seen in cases like this."

She shot up instantly. "What is it?" She really didn't want to have her night ruined by her father. Life was going great now and she didn't want it to revert back.

The next words she heard sent a freezing chill down her spine.

"He has been killed tonight in prison by some gang members. We will discuss this tomorrow if you wish. Thank you." The officer hung up the phone.

She sat in bed, paralyzed by what she had heard. She felt tears dripping down her face. She rushed to the bathroom when she heard a voice on the other side.

"...Is it done?...Good, that bastard deserved to die. Thank you." It sounded like...

"Kyle, is that you?" Natsuki asked as she opened the door, seeing Kyle standing there with his phone in his hand. "Who were you talking to?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She suddenly broke down some more into Kyle shoulder.

"My father...got killed tonight. I...I can't believe he is...gone." Natsuki said, sobbing heavily. She tried to speak more, but couldn't speak anymore.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Kyle whispered as he stroked her hair. "He deserved it, after all. But...I'm sure you're wondering who I was talking to." He sat her down on the toilet. "I'll explain to you about that."

* * *

After several minutes of explaining, she had calmed down and looked at Kyle. "You did that...for me?" Kyle nodded. "Kyle...thank you. I was dreading what would happen when he would get out or if he ever broke out." She hugged Kyle.

"That is why I did that. It's not good to live with that sense of fear or anxiety, even dread. I want all my friends to be happy, no matter what the price. I love you guys so much. You have been my only friends that I have ever trusted or wanted to protect. It sucks that today is technically my parents anniversary of their deaths." A tear was falling from his eye.

Natsuki let go and smiled at Kyle. "At least they are happy of the accomplishment that you have become."

"Thanks. I'm sure your mother is thinking the same thing." Kyle replied. They left the bathroom and went back into their rooms, knowing to keep this a secret. Natsuki fell asleep in her bed, which laid a naked Yuri.

_I can't wait for the day that we can get married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger of what Kyle had done. Next chapter will explain it better through his eyes. There is more than meets the eye.


	21. Anger Has A Toll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Kyle's POV. I wanted to show what Kyle had gone through in that one day.

It was so much easier than I thought to be able to set this up. Being in therapy really did help me out. It made me realize how much I cherish my friends, and what I'm willing to do to protect them. Having the money I do surely helps me bribe people of authority.

I have set up a meeting with the warden where Itami is, Natsuki's father. Convincing everyone that I would be busy for a while was easy enough. When I showed up to the meeting, he was surrounded by 4 police officers.

"What are these for? Are you arresting me now?" I asked. They sat down in their chairs.

"Your kidding, right? Have you never had a formal meeting?" I shake my head. "Oh. Well, never mind that. I told these officers about our deal, and they want in as well."

"Great. More to help, the better." It took over half an hour, but it was so worth it. The plan was simple: dress as an inmate, get some inmates to plan with me, get them to kill Itami, leave with no problem.

I know that people in prison hates child molesters and child abusers, so he can be taken out with no problem. I got at least 4 inmates to come with me to take care of him. I promised them $150,000 to them or a person of interest if they take care of this. Of course they are going to take that.

The time is 8:30. I checked my phone before taking care of the plan. I read some of the texts. "They are going out to stargaze? Sounds better than being here." I pocketed my phone and am let out by the guards. I take their keys and let out the inmates I wanted and made my way to Itami's cell.

I am standing at Itami's cell. "Hello Itami. It's time to wake up." He woke up confused and stares at me. 

"You again." He gets up and walks into the cell door. "You put me here. I hate it here. I loathe for the day I get out of here to kill that whore. When I'm done, I'll kill you."

I laugh at him. "You really think you are getting out of here? You are sadly mistaken. You see, prisoners hate criminals like you. And I love my friends to much to let them get hurt in anyway."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me like your foster parents? The people that raised you to be better? You're the sick fuck here." He remarks to me.

"You really have no idea, do you? They were robbing my family and were going to continue to do that. They had more incentive to kill my friends more than you." I take out the keys. "I'm not a killer, but money can persuade others to do that." His look on his face confirms what he knew was about to happen.

I unlock the doors and look at the cellmate. "Make it slow and loud as you can. You will get paid when I get a phone call confirming his death." They smiled and went in as I walked off. I can hear his screams as I walked out of gen pop.

The guards let me out and I pay them their part of the deal, as promised. I walked out and saw the warden holding a bottle of wine. "What is that?" I asked.

"A thank you for what you have done." He hands me the bottle. "Gout de Diamants. It's French for 'Taste of Diamonds'. It's $1.8 million, and now it's yours." I take it and shake his hand. I get in my car and drive off. I text Kei to let him know that I will be there.

* * *

 

Its 4:05 AM. I have been staying up all night waiting for the phone call, confirming his death. I get a phone call, but it's from my therapist. "Hello?"

"Hey Kyle. I was wondering if you have told your friends yet. You know, about your situation?" He said.

"No Will. I haven't told them yet. I have been...preoccupied with another situation." I told him. 

"You mean about Itami getting what he deserves?" I answer him. "Well, I was calling to let you know that I have been doing some research on your condition and I have some good news." 

"Tell me."

"Basically, with your condition, people mostly end up dying from it. After all, caring around something that causes them to develop higher levels of rage and anger fast wears down down people's psyche and they end up dying from it.

But  there are some people that can recover from it. There are two ways, but the best way is not easy. Option 1: you check yourself into a psychiatric facility and you basically get so numb that you don't feel anything. Or option 2, which is the hardest way."

"What is it?" I ask with a demanding tone.

"You basically try everything you can to make everyone happy and you try to find peace in yourself and you can possibly get rid of your disease." He said, but it sounds like he lost hope near the end. "Only problem is...no one has had enough willpower to do that. I hope you do." He hung up.

I think about how much more I can possibly do, but the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"It's the warden."

"Is it done?"

"Yes, he is dead. They didn't go easy on him."

"Good, that bastard deserved to die. Thank you." I hung up with a smile. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Kyle, is that you?" She asked as she open the door. "Who were you talking to?" Her face is covered with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. She runs up to me and pulls me down and cries into my shoulder heavily. I hug her as she sobs.

"My father...got killed tonight. I...I can't believe he is...gone." Natsuki said, sobbing heavily. She tried to speak more, but couldn't speak anymore.

_She got the news the same time as me? I feel bad for her._

"Shhhh. It's okay." I tell her as I stroke her hair. "He deserved it, after all. But...I'm sure you're wondering who I was talking to." I sat her down on the toilet. "I'll explain to you about that." 

_Please don't think less of me. I only did it to protect you in the future._

I explain to her how I bribed the warden and guards and cellmates to help me kill Itami. I try to reassure her that I did it for the best of her. After several minutes, she calms down and looks at me.

"You did that...for me?" I nodded. "Kyle...thank you. I was dreading what would happen when he would get out or if he ever broke out." She hugs me, with surprises me, but I accept it.

"That is why I did that. It's not good to live with that sense of fear or anxiety, even dread. I want all my friends to be happy, no matter what the price. I love you guys so much. You have been my only friends that I have ever trusted or wanted to protect. It sucks that today is technically my parents anniversary of their deaths." I try to suppress my tears, but I let one slide away.

Natsuki lets me go and smiles at me. "At least they are happy of the accomplishment that you have become."

"Thanks. I'm sure your mother is thinking the same thing." I reply with a smile. She leaves first and goes to her room with Yuri in it. I leave and go down the hallway. As I pass her room, I hear her speak softly.

"I can't wait for the day that we can get married."

I go to my room and think. "That's it. Maybe I can finally get rid of this somehow that way."

* * *

After one whole year, so much has happen. Monika and Sayori had gotten happily married and the club has expanded so much. As so much good as happen, there has been some bad for me.

My disease has worsen and I still haven't told anyone. I haven't told anyone else this but...I'm scared. For the first time of my life, I'm afraid that I may die with all of this.

First thing this morning, I had bought flowers and I went to a jewelry store. I plan on buying a ring to give to Natsuki so she can propose to Yuri. I had searched for almost an hour and I finally found the perfect ring. It seemed to sparkle through all my anger in my soul and I can see the pure joy that those two people will have for the rest of their lives.

Kei called me and told me that Natsuki was going to her parents graves. 

_Please, let this work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, told you there is more than meets the eye with Kyle.


	22. Love Will Set Us Free

Natsuki always go to her mother's gravestone every year of her death, but this year would be more difficult since her father would be at the graveyard. Maybe it'll be better later. Kyle had arranged a place for all of us to eat dinner, which was the first place we ever went out together.

It was still morning and she was at her parents gravestones with flowers. She put the flowers on her mother's grave and started to cry a little it. "I miss you Mom. Things have changed so much since you have passed away 10 years ago. I wish you were still here."

She looks at her father's grave. "And you. You changed so much after mother died. I missed her too, but there was no reason to take it out on me like you did. I'm glad you are dead." She was pouring tears now.

"I know Natsuki. I know." She turns around to see Kyle sitting there with flowers in his hands. "It's painful to express yourself like that." He walks over to his parents graves and puts flowers on each one. She gets up and walks over to Kyle, who has kneeled down to his parents.

"I miss you guys so much. Henry and Susan had paid for what they have done. Thank you guys so much for what you have given me. I have had a purpose to live for." He starts to cry. "But you gave me something in return and you never realized it. I'm dying because of it now."

"Kyle, what are you talking about?" She asks, wiping tears from her face. He gets up and looks at Natsuki.

"Because of my family dying, I have a disease that gives me so much anger and rage, I start to die because of it. Medicine won't help unless it makes me numb to the point I don't feel anything." Kyle has more tears fall from his eyes., but he doesn't look sad.

"Is there anything that can help? Has anyone survived from it? How much longer do you have?" Natsuki asked urgently, but stops when she realized what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press on you so much. I just...can't lose you. You have helped me so much, I feel like I need some way to pay you back. A way to help!"

Kyle smiles at her. "It's fine Natsuki; it shows that you care. But to answer your questions, no one has survived without losing the sense to feel. It depends on how much anger I have. And there is only one way that that can help me. I heard you suggest it to yourself. It's something that you actually wanted since last year."

"What is it? What are you talking about?" Kyle walks up to her and puts his hands over hers.

"Do you trust me Natsuki?" She is scared, but nods. "This is the only way for me to get better." He starts to put one of his hands in his pocket.

_Whatever you do, please don't kill yourself Kyle. We all need you still._

Kyle pulls out a small black box and opens it to reveal the most beautiful diamond that mankind has ever seen. It seems to be able to shine through anyone's soul to show the good in them. "Marry Yuri. That is the only way to help me."

She looks at Kyle and smiles. "Kyle, how did you know what I wanted to do?"

Kyle stops crying and looks at her, still smiling. "I can see it in your eyes. You love her so much that you have an unbreakable bond. Nothing will ever separate you guys. Plus, I kind of overheard you that night." They both laugh.

"Kyle, thank you. This means so much that you are willing to do anything for us all." She takes a looks at the ring. "How much did that cost?"

"Not enough to ever break my will to make you guys happy. One thing I know, love has no cost." He closes it and gives it to Natsuki. "Let's get ready for tonight."

They both left the graveyard and spends the rest of the day preparing. So far, Natsuki has been calm and had already prepared for what she was going to say. Kyle simply watched his friend enjoy herself as she was about to have a moment in her life she'll remember.

* * *

 Her and Kyle where waiting for their friends at the restaurant when Kyle got a call from someone he hasn't talked to in a while. Kyle excused himself for a minute to answer the Warden. "Hey, how are you?" Kyle said.

"I'm fine, but I needed to let you know something. You remember when you told me to keep a eye on Kei's parents?" Kyle answered. "Well, about an hour ago, they escaped. Guards found a bunch of death threatening notes ment for Kei and a letter for you. We are trying to find them now, but keep a eye out for them."

"Okay, I will. Thank you." Kyle hung up and was so scared. 

_They got out? Oh no. They may do everything they can to find me and Kei. They were in the same prison as Itami was, so they may try to kill him. Or all of us._

Kyle calmed himself and went out to see all of his friends sitting at the table. He relaxed as soon as he saw them and they enjoyed their time. After about 30 minutes, Natsuki looks at Yuri and speaks.

"Yuri, there is something I need to tell you." Everyone went silent as they looked at them. "We have had some of the best times that we could. I cherish every moment we continue to spend. I want to continue this forever." She gets down on one knee and opens up the black box. "Yuri, will you marry me?"

Everyone gasps and Yuri is there with the biggest expression on her face. It is probably not even possible to have your eyes as wide open as she did. "Yes, yes, yes! I will!" Everyone claps as they kiss passionately.

Everyone continues to cheer them on while Kyle stares at everyone. 

_I did it. Everyone is now happy. I hope this is enough to cure my disease. I don't want to die knowing I have to look forward to this for the rest of my life._

"Congradulations!" A voice said behind Kyle. Kyle turned around and saw Kei's parents standing there in their prison outfits.

"Look at the happily married couple who are dead." Kei's mother said. Kyle saw a tag named "Amanda".

"Your right Amanda." Kyle looks at the husband and sees the name "Jack" on it. By then everyone is looking at them with terrified expressions. "You." Jack points a knife at Kyle. "You put us in that hellhole for a year! You will pay!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Because that won't happen." Kyle snarled back.

"No no. We're going to kill your friends and our queer son first, then you!" Amanda said.

Kyle's suddenly had a crimson red mist fall over him. He stood there with a look that kindking made the parents fear a little bit. "You...will...DIE!"

Kyle suddenly lounged himself towards Jack, tackling him through a table. He picked up a wine bottle and smashed it over his head. Amanda reacted by taking a shank and stabbing Kyle in the back. She tried again but Kyle turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh...my...God."  Amanda said quietly. Her voice was filled with fear as Kyle had a true psychotic stare in his eyes. He took the knife and stabbed her repeatedly. She fell down, bleeding. Jack had gotten up and smashed a bottle over his head. Kyle looked at Jack and gave a sinister smile over his face. Kyle took the shank and stabbed Jack in the heart.

"Go to hell with Susan and Henry." Kyle whispered in his ear. Jack fell down with the shank still in him. Kyle suddenly had a dizzy feeling and felt blood come from his nose and mouth. He fell down and blacked out. His friends called the police and a ambulance.

* * *

 The next morning, Kyle woke up with an I.V in his arm. He looked around and saw Natsuki reading a horror manga. "You into 'slice-of-life-horror' now?" Kyle chuckled. Natsuki looked up and smiled at Kyle.

"I'm just reading things that me and her like now. Not much of a problem, right?" She replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. What happened?" Kyle asked.

"The doctor's said that you have so much anger and adrenaline flowing through you, you blacked out." Natsuki answered.

"The sickness. That's what that was. But seeing how happy you were is making me feel a helluva lot better." Kyle said with a smile.

"And since those escaped convicts tried to attack you, you don't have any charges on you." Natsuki said. She started to walk up towards Kyle bed. "I just want to say thank you. You helped me become one of the luckiest girls I know." She hugs Kyle, which he returns one as well.

"So have you guys determined a date on when your getting married? Or where?" Kyle asked eagerly.

"We really haven't had time to discuss that. What you need to do is lay down and get some rest. Don't want you to be stressing out over everything." Natsuki said.

So Kyle did what he was told and laid down and rested for a while. He would get out soon and see the most precious thing he had ever witnessed.

_Soon, this will be all over. Thank you Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, Sayori, and of course, Kei, my love. You have helped me more than what you have thought of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Almost 1000 hits! I honestly can't believe this story has gotten the amount of success it has. Thank you guys so much! Now that is out of the way, I will try to end this in the next 2 chapters. Honestly, it sucks to end this story, but I'm more than happy to. Thanks again.


	23. The Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, I wanted to let you know guys know something. By the time you are reading this, I will start writing a new DDLC fanfiction called "Happy Thoughts." It is a completely new concept of storyline that I believe everyone will enjoy, then get depressed afterwards. Now, onto the chapter!

Kyle had been released a day before the wedding was going to start. There has been so much that has happen, he was struggling to keep up with all he was hearing. The most shocking news he heard was that Monika and Sayori was plan on either adopting a kid or having one.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that!" What are you going to name the child?" Kyle asked the couple. Everyone had gotten together to celebrate the day before Natsuki and Yuri got married.

Monika chuckled. "Actually, we were wanting you to name our child. Depending on if it's a boy or girl, we want you to choose their name."

Kyle was absolutely stunned by this. "Why would you want me too? Surely there is a reason."

"Because of how much you impacted the club." Sayori said. "You have always wanted over us, made sure we were well, and on a few occasions, saved us. It's only right and everyone already agreed."

With that, Kyle pondered on what the kids name should be. To him, it had to mean something special and have a purpose. Finally, he came up with their names. "If it's a boy, Sebastian. If it's a girl, Elyssa."

"Why such names?" Monika asked.

Kyle chuckled. "Those names are quite unique. It fits for the most unique parents they can have to give them a future where they are free from the pains of what life can be. Because of you two, they can be better than what people expect them to be."

Monika and Sayori look at each other and smile. "We will accept those names with pride and joy. Thank you Kyle." Monika said.

Kyle smiled and looked at Natsuki and Yuri. "Well, what are we still doing here? You guys should be out partying!" Everyone cheered and started to walk out. Kyle stopped Natsuki for a second. "I'll be back in a little while. I have to do something." She nodded and walked out to the car with everyone else and drove off.

"There are still things that must be done to cure me." Kyle told himself. He had bought a sledgehammer before coming over to Monika's house and had planned on doing something while it was still daylight. He drove off to the graveyard that his foster parents were buried and looked at their gravestones.

**7:45 P.M.**

Kyle took the sledgehammer and looked at the gravestones. "I can't believe that you guys are here to be remembered by the world. You guys have me these disease that is killing me. You caused my family to die, filling me with hatred, rage and loneliness. You guys don't deserve to be remembered!"

Kyle slammed the stones as hard as he could. He didn't stop until the gravestones were nothing but pebbles. "You guys now technically never existed. But it's not like anyone will remember you." He knelt down on one knee. "Have fun burning in hell!"

He got up and started to walk to his car. Suddenly, he got a text message.

_Unknown: Meet me at your parents graveyard. I'll be waiting._

Kyle didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. He drove as fast as he could in his car and reached it within 15 minutes across town. He got out to see a grave had been dug. He still had his damned pistol on his side.

"Hello Kyle." He recognized that voice as he turned around.

"Terry. What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked. He started to walk towards the grave.

"I need you to do something for me." Kyle saw tears fall from his face. "I can't do this anymore. This damn sickness...it's getting worse." He started to cough into his hand and saw blood in them.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Kyle said urgently. Terry looked at him with a sad smile.

"You know no doctor can help me. They couldn't help you, but your friends did. The reason they are alive is curing you. Smashing my brother's and sister's gravestones won't cure you." Terry said.

"Your WHAT?! They were your family!?" Kyle said. His tone was sharp and hurt.

"Yes. I tried to help them get out of that life, but their greed was too much. That's why your parents wanted me to kill them. They didn't want my family to get the best of theirs. But your parents were more family to me."

Kyle looked hurt. "Why didn't I ever see you until that night?"

"Because they didn't want my siblings to try to corrupt you. I wouldn't blame them. But killing them could have cured me...if they were the one's to die first. Your family didn't deserve to go out that way, but the sickness almost killed them before I did. That's probably the main reason for this all."

He starts coughing up more blood. "I will die soon, and I don't want to die by the sickness. You deserve to be cured, and I know why you aren't. It's because of me."

Kyle starts to let tears fall from his face. "You are my friend now. You saved my friends, so that has to mean something."

He still had a sad smile on his face. "Not for the life I have lived. And even though you have made up in yourself that you forgive me, your rage doesn't. That's why your caring my pistol in your back pocket."

Kyle pulls it out and looks at it. For some reason, he never knew why he kept onto it, but now he was starting to understand. "It wasn't your fault that they died." Kyle said.

"Neither was it yours. But your everlasting hatred has been on killing me. I'm proud that you did what you did 8 years ago." He puts his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "In a way, that's what I would have wanted my kid to do in that situation. But you must do it now."

Kyle starts crying into Terry's shoulder. "I don't want to do this. I can't do it! I won't kill you because of that rage I have."

Terry hugs Kyle. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Set me free from all of this." He pulls out something in his pocket. "After Natsuki gets married, it's your turn. You deserve to be happy." He hands Kyle the small black box.

He opened it and was stunned by what they were. "My parents rings. How?"

"They gave them to be before the night. They wanted me to give them to you when the time was right." Kyle pocketed the box and smiled at Terry.

"Alright, I will." Kyle, still holding his pistol, points it at Terry's heart. "Have a life full of fulfilling dreams in Heaven."

"You two Kyle. Goodbye." Terry smiled genuinely this time as Kyle pulled the trigger. Terry fell down into the grave with smile still on his face. "I'm...coming guys. I'm...free." Terry breathed his last breath and died.

Kyle felt the heaviest weight of pain and anger released from his body. He felt so different than he has in 8 years. Like he was alive once more. He smiled at his friend and filled the grave.

Once he filled it, he saw the gravestone that marked the grave.

**Terry Jones.**

**Fighter, loyal companion, better friend.**

**Died with the feeling of peace once again.**

Kyle had tears of joy as he knew he would be remembered. Kyle drove away to a lake of some kind and threw the pistol as hard as he could. He watched it sink and drove away to his new family he had.

* * *

Natsuki was wearing a white wedding dress, but didn't seem happy. The word "panicked" seemed better to use for her. She called for anyone that was a woman, but her best choice was Kyle.

He walked in and gasped. "My God Natsuki. You look so amazing. Why are you freaking out?" 

"I'm scared Kyle. What's going to happen after this? What will life be for us both? What if we hate each other later on?" Natsuki spoke in such a fast panic.

Kyle laughed and sat Natsuki down. "That's the thing about marriage. You don't know what will happen in the future. Hell, you could have kids for all you know. The thing you have to remember is that after today, you will love each other till the end of time. Not even God can separate your bonds."

That seemed to help Natsuki a lot. She smiled at Kyle and hugged him. "You seem to know how to help anyone with their problems." Kyle smiled and pulled out a black box. "Kyle, is that..."

"Yes. I planned on doing it after your wedding." Natsuki squealed with excitement and hugged him harder. "You got quite the grip there." Kyle laughed, which Natsuki followed up with. "Now come on, your getting married!" Kyle left and Natsuki was by herself again.

"You got this. I love you Yuri." She spoke to herself and walked out. The wedding was something quite special. There were many people there, a good portion from the Literature Club, but she was only focused on Yuri.

"Do you take Yuri to be your wife through sickness and health, through good and bad times, till death do you part?"

She looked at Yuri's violet eyes. "I do."

"In the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you happily married. You may kiss the bride."

With that, they kissed for what seemed to be for all eternity. They tuned out all the cheering and clapping and was solely fixated on each other. Time had seemed to have froze as they kissed.

Finally, they stop and look at the happy crowd. It was so right for them. Finally, they were married. It was something truely worth remembering.

 After time had passed that day, they all went out to dinner again, this time with no distractions. "Kei, I have to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest with you." Everyond looked at them.

"You see, I really love you. I loved the amount of time that we spent together, how much fun we had, but..." Kei looks worried.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"Kei...yes. And I'm making this more official. You see, I don't want to be only boyfriend's." Kyle got down on one knee and everyone gasped as he opened the black box. "Kei, I want you to marry me. I want to have a live with you forever."

Kei was so suprised and happy. "Forever and ever. Yes!" Everyone cheered as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. "Look at us all. A bunch of married couples. Wonder what the future has for all of us."

With that, Monika got up with her glass of wine. "With that, I want to make a toast." Everyone raised up their glasses. "To our future, our story, our reality. To our reality!" Everyone toasted and enjoyed the rest of their night together as more than friends, but family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time this story is done, it will have 1,000 hits! Thank you guys so much! I really am glad to be able to share this with you guys. I have loved writing about this.
> 
> Now I want to discuss about "Happy Thoughts." No, it's not going to be about Sayori's depression. Actually, it won't be about the girls having any problems. It will be MC with problems with his life.
> 
> I mainly am writing this story is first person, but it will hit home with how my life is. If I was going to make a story that closely represents DDLC this way, I have to make it something personal.
> 
> That being said, it's going to have a level of romance of course. Who the hell would I be if I didn't do that? But I hope it is something that everyone will like.


	24. Our Future Is Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I procrastinated a lot on this one. Honestly, it could have ended last chapter and it probably should have. Anyways, this is the last chapter.

After a year, the people in The Literature Club eventually went on to do great things. Each person went on to become successful in some way and they couldn't have done it without each other. They were highly recognized in their hometown for their successes.

Monika went on to be the mayor of the town. Since being in office, everyone in town had changed for the better. She has two young adopted kids with Sayori and named them what Kyle had wanted them to be named.

Sayori had became a professional therapist. Perfect for the type of person to always cheer people up. She has helped so many people within a years time. I'd not for Monika and The Literature Club, she would have never been able to impact the lives she did.

Natsuki was able to open up her own little bakery with the help of her friends. Her and Yuri have considered adoption as well. Yuri had her own book store that had many types of books. They lived perfect, happy married lives.

Kyle and Kei did something completely different. They made a "chose your style" anime game called Doki Doki Literature Club. They based the game off their lives as well as their friends. They were very popular because of this.

Today, Natsuki and Kyle were hanging out at a cafe because everyone else was still busy. Tonight, they would join up like always and enjoy each other's company.

"Natsuki, there is something I need to tell you." Kyle said. Natsuki perked her head up from the manga she was reading. "I want to thank you for what you and everyone else has done for me." He smiled.

"Of course Kyle. We would do anything for you. Why do you need to thank us?" She asked.

"If it wasn't for joining the Literature Club, I would have killed myself a long time ago. Because of you guys, I'm so happy with my life." Kyle said.

"That is sweet to here. So how much has your game been played?" Kyle showed her the website where it tracks the amount of times it's been played. "20 million times?! It's only been half a year since it came out."

Kyle chuckled. "I guess people love the idea of games with multiple choices and outcomes. Our lives are just that interesting." He smiled. "Hows the adoption thing going on?"

"Great. We should be able to adopt a kid within a month's time." She replied. "I think we're going to name them either Samantha or if it's a boy, Kory, with a K."

Kyle got a phone call. After a few seconds, he looks at Natsuki. "Looks like they're meeting up now." Natsuki and Kyle left the cafe and went on to their restaurant.

After a long night of cutting up and having fun, Kyle stood up. "I think we should make a toast for all of our success." Everyone raised their glasses. "Here is to life. To us living life with fulfilling dreams and desires. To us." Everyone cheered. 

"It is amazing how life has turned out for us." Monika said.

"We couldn't have done it without each other." Yuri said.

"For as long as we are together, we will never be apart." Natuski said. "Now life can go on as it should be."

* * *

 

 _Pen in hand, we find our strength._  
_The courage endowed upon us by our one and only love._  
_Together, let us dismantle this crumbling world_  
_And write a novel of our own fantasies._

 _With a flick of their pens, the lost finds their way._  
_In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day._

 _After all,_  
_Not all good times must come to an end._

_From,_

_The Literature Club._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now, Happy Thoughts is now out and being written. To correct what I said last chapter, MC won't have problems. Because it's suppose to be me, it will technically be "the player" even though it's not a game world. 
> 
> Either way, I hope it will be successful as this story was. Thank you for reading Club of Love. I can't believe it has got as successful as it has, even though it has 1000 hits, it's enough for me. Thank you once again!


End file.
